The Wedding of The Year
by Brown-eyed Paradox
Summary: The Petrova-Salvatore Wedding was the most awaited Wedding of the Year. It was also the event that exposed the deepest, darkest secrets of the five most influential families in Virginia. They say the truth will set you free...A story of deceit, betrayal, broken hearts, love and family. {Human AU & Multiple Pairings}
1. The Invitation

**A/N Ok so here's the deal...**

 **I've got this fic and another one called Kingdom but i'm only going to continue one of them. You guys decide which one by reviewing! The story with most reviews by the 20th is the one i'll continue**

 **This story is a Human AU featuring all our favourite characters in the Vampire Diaries Universe. It's full of mystery, drama, plot twists and a healthy dose of romance.**

 **If you like it, then please do review and tell me why you like it/ what your thoughts on the plot are!**

 **I (unfortunately) own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Invitation**

Caroline Forbes was a perfectionist. Unfortunately, as admirable as that trait was, it came with a lot of side effects – such as stress and worrying. She often fidgeted and stress baked, so when Niklaus Mikaelson walked into their condo and observed his fiancé's behaviour, he didn't find it odd at all.

"Hello Love" he smiled that dimpled smile of his and she felt a layer of her stress melt away into nothing.

"Nik" she sighed in relief, "You're home"

"I am" he hummed as he approached her in the kitchen and placed a kiss against her lips. He lingered, his arms wrapping around her and his hand resting on her hair.

"What's the matter love? Everything ok at work?"

She snuggled into his embrace and stayed silent for a moment, knowing that when she broke her silence, all hell would break loose.

"Caroline" he warned gently.

"Just…there's this letter….well, not a letter, an invitation and it's not just any invitation, it's actually …Wedding Invitation"

He pulled away and looked into his fiancé's stunning blue eyes, "You're rambling" he was amused, "Yet there's something you aren't telling me"

She looked worried more than anything else. Biting her lip, she blurted out, "Damon and Elena are getting married in Mystic Falls in a month's time and…they've requested close family and friends to come atleast 10 days before. Nik…they've invited everyone. Our parents will be there."

He was stunned. Taking a step back, he managed to walk to the breakfast bar before he semi collapsed onto a bar stool. Caroline allowed him a few moments to process this news before going over to him and resting her hands on his shoulders, coaxing him.

"So? How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling love?" his reply was weak yet tense. She placed a kiss to the side of his head.

"I know. We haven't seen much of our friends in the last 5 years"

"And we haven't seen our parents at all" his tone was drab.

"Maybe this isn't all bad" she pulled away from him with a wide, unconvincing grin, "Maybe this can be a fresh start!"

"Maybe we don't have to go" he snapped, causing her face to drop.

"It's Elena, Nik. We're going" she was firm now, a frown on her face and he would have smirked had he not been so shaken up. He could argue this with her for days on end and while they were both stubborn and both won an equal share of arguments, after 6 years of being with her, he knew which battles to let her win.

"Fine" he resigned himself and Caroline was surprised at how little effort that had taken. She knew him well though, so she waited for the other shoe to drop.

"But we go 1 day before, not 10"

There it was.

She glared, "Fine" she agreed begrudgingly and so their argument was parked for the night– it was far from concluded.

"How was your day?" Caroline asked as Klaus helped her set the plates for dinner.

"Just finalising last minute details of the fund raising auction" he smiled warmly, a glow appearing in his eyes as he spoke of his beloved Art Gallery.

"And what about that new piece Lucien promised you? I like his style. It's so dark and chaotic"

"Should I be jealous, love?" he teased, his dimples on full show, making her heart flutter like it did 7 years ago when she first met him.

She teased him as she cleared away their empty dinner plates, "Hmm I mean, he is taller than you". Caroline giggled loudly as Nik grabbed her waist from behind and twisted her around.

"I'll show you who's the better man, love" he murmured as his mouth covered hers in a deep, rousing kiss. Her arms wound around his shoulders and her fingers waded through his hair as she stood on the very tips of her toes. She chuckled as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Now ask me how my day was" she managed to speak as his lips splatted kisses across her collarbones.

"Who's head did you decapitate today love?" he nipped along her neck. He loved her fire.

"My assistant's" she breathed out, "but aside from that, I had a great day! I managed to get that billionaire prick Tristan D'Martel on the show and then-"

"You cut him off at his knees" he was smirking now as he entered their bedroom.

"You watched?" she blinked, surprised, "You had that shareholder meeting when my show was airing"

"I moved things around" he threw her onto their bed and crawled atop her, "I do love watching you ruin someone. Fighting the good fight" he teased, slowly undressing her.

Her chuckles soon turned to moans, "You just love fights"

"Particularly ones with you" he groaned as she flipped them around and straddled him.

"Nik" she mumbled, her palms flat on his chest, "We're still talking about it" she was referring to their earlier…spat.

"Not if I can help it" his grin was devilish as he flipped them back over, caging her in his arms.

"Nik" she warned, softly, as she placed loving kisses along the column of his neck.

"Not tonight, Love" he murmured, his head dipping to kiss the valley of her breasts.

"Not tonight" she conceded because frankly, she could barely think when Nik kissed her, much less form coherent sentences.

They'd talk about it another night and she was sure that eventually she'd wear him down. He was good to her and she was good to him. She never had any doubts that he was the man for her, despite all the doubts both his and her family seemed to have about the two of them. The couple had endured a lot over the past 5 years, the main issue being their lack of family support and lack of financial support yet they had risen about it all and had come out of it stronger than before. They never gave up on their dreams and more importantly they never gave up on each other.

Caroline had always taken an interest in Nik's business. She had been fascinated by his paintings and poems in College – she still vowed, to this day, that it was his portrait of her, drawn on a paper napkin, that was the cause of her falling in love with him. She had encouraged him to pursue his dreams despite all obstacles – and there had been many, from his Father, hers, their lack of funds due to Klaus being disowned and Caroline being too stubborn to touch her Mother's money…

They were past that all now – they were successful in their individuals fields, they owned a penthouse in New York City and they were engaged. They were blissfully happy in their little bubble now, away from everything that bothered them, in Mystic Falls.

Caroline only prayed that one Wedding…one reunion, wouldn't ruin anything for them.

* * *

Finn Mikaelson was a troubled man of late. He was burdened with guilt from a secret he had kept dear to his heart for the past 10 years and it had been chipping away at him, slowly yet steadily. Even hi wife of 5 years, who was the spirit of his dull existence, wasn't able to ease his soul lately.

"You're still up" Sage rose on her elbows and leaned over her husband, in their bed.

He remained silent, his eyes choosing to simply stare at hers.

"You still think of that night" she surmised, her fingers grazing his cheekbones.

"How could I not, Sage?" he sighed, his own fingers playing with hers, "I singlehandedly ruined our family that night. All because of some stupid impulse to act honourably" he spat that word out like it was poison on his tongue.

"You did not ruin your family Finn" she was strong in her argument, "That was all your Father's doing".

"Father simply reacted-"

"Like a prick" she was deadpanned, disliking how still, to this day, Finn defended his father's actions.

"Can you blame him?" Finn questioned, pushing back a loose curl of her hair, red as rust, as his fingers stroked her cheek.

"He had every right to be angry, to be bitter…he had no right to take it out on Nik. We both know that…and to never even tell Nik why he suddenly was so cruel to him…it broke his heart, Finn"

"And I was the reason for it all coming to light" Finn's lips turned down, his eyes closing as he took in a deep breath.

"You thought you were exposing your mother's betrayal, Finn, darling, we've talked about this before"

"Just because you tell me I'm innocent, doesn't mean I am, Sage" he explained, for what seemed like the millionth time to his wife. This was always a sensitive topic they rarely dwelled on however the invitation that lay open on their bedside table had roused it again that night.

"And just because you feel you're guilty, doesn't me you are, Finn" she murmured into his ear, resigning to the fact that her husband would bear this burden till a reconciliation occurred. She hoped this Wedding..this reunion would cause just that – an end to all their troubles.

Oh how mistaken she had been.

* * *

"Mister Kol! Mister…Kol Sir"

Kol Mikaelson waved at Russo, the young hotel boy in the Mikaelson Resort he had been semi-residing in for the past 6 months in Rio de Janeiro.

"A package arrived for you Sir" the boy spoke in Portuguese. Kol had mastered the language in the first month of living in the city so he understood perfectly what the boy was conveying. What surprised him, however, was how anyone knew where he was in order to send him a package in the first place. His family knew which continent he was on and he suspected Rebekah, his sister, knew he was in Brazil, but he doubted she knew exactly which one of their family's Hotel's he had been staying at – especially when he barely stayed in it at all. Kol had bought a Villa in Copacabana by the waters of the Guanabara Bay the moment he stepped foot in Rio 6 months ago and had been spending his days sightseeing and his nights bar tending. He had recently found the underground street racing circuit of Rio and had been invited to race. It was very secretive, very expensive and very illegal – so naturally, Kol raced a '70 Charger through the streets of Rio and even won a couple of times.

Kol Mikaelson was all about the fast life. Fast cars, fast women, fast money and no responsibilities. He hadn't always been that way however. He had been a better man in his youth but one woman and one tragedy had changed him forever. He had been a better man then, but that's not to say he was a bad man now…he was simply more reckless, more free and more temperamental. No place and no woman held his attention for long. He was a vagabond, moving from place to place every few months and in his wake he left a trail of broken hearts. He never quite understood how though, for he never made any promises to anyone…anyone except her…but she was different. Yes, he had broken her heart, but she had broken his right back. Still, Kol Mikaelson had made Bonnie Bennett a promise and a Mikaelson never broke his promises.

So when Kol opened the letter the Hotel boy handed to him and read through the invitation, he grew even more determined in his resolve to fulfil the promise he had made years ago to a sobbing Bonnie.

He would come back for her whether she wanted him to or not and he would make her his, whether she wanted for it to happen or not.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson was a patient man. So patient, that he simply chose to wait on despite his sister being 20 minutes late for their lunch date. He didn't look the slightest bit phased as he sipped on his Americano and continued typing away on his laptop. He was growing irritated with the waitress that kept appearing at his table every 5 minutes, asking him if he needed anything so he shot her a glare when she next walked his way. The girl never returned. Elijah Mikaelson was a patient man…but he could not tolerate stupidity, nor naïvety. How could he, when he grew up with such a dysfunctional family?

Sometimes he thought it was only himself and Finn that had any sense in the family…and other times he was sure. He watched with amusement as his sister waltz through the restaurant in her search for him. She had once been a spoilt child. Being the only girl in the family meant that she had been constantly doted on throughout her childhood by her Father and all her elder brothers so naturally she had been spoiled rotten. Elijah remembered her High School days where her biggest problems were stealing Elena Petrova's boyfriend or was it the other way round? Elijah never paid much attention to her vapid gossips. He had loved his sister dearly back then but he simply had no time for her childishness when he could sense his Father's behaviour changing towards Niklaus. Now however, 5 years on, his sister was very much a different person. She was confident, self assured, independent and keenly perceptive but most of all, she was loyal. She still had her bursts of childishness and petulance but her heart was good and strong. It was something Elijah was especially proud of, along with her successful endeavour into the Fashion Industry. She was fast becoming a force to be reckoned with, as all Mikaelsons should be…but she was still late.

"Half an Hour" Elijah pursed his lips as he stared down at his sister. She gulped, then forced a rather large and fake smile onto her face.

"Yes Brother…I am and I apologise but if you knew why, you would understand" she sat opposite him, her hand waving for a waitress to approach their table. On not receiving instant service, her eyes narrowed in on a waiting girl and she glared coldly at her as if her very existence was offending her. The waitress scurried to their table and Elijah rolled his eyes as he realised it was the same one he had previously scared away. (Really, he had no time for childish crushes)

"Would I now?" he closed his laptop, giving his sister his full attention.

Rebekah ordered for the both of them. Elijah was as predictable as ever so she knew his meal of choice. They visited this restaurant often as it was a go between for his office and her boutique.

Without speaking, she pushed the opened envelope towards him. She watched her brother with keen eyes as he read the invitation. Elijah gave little away, as always. His face was impassive. Rebekah sometimes wondered if he was born that way but she had seen him heartbroken once. She had been young herself but she would never forget the look of utter pain on his face. It was forever etched in her memory and she hoped to never see it again. She wondered if his heartbreak some 15 years ago, was the reason why he chose to not have any…attachments now.

"Interesting" Elijah murmured, his eyes glancing to hers..

"It's Elena" she stressed and he understood the implication. It meant Caroline was attending and they both knew that where Caroline went, Klaus followed.

"That's not all" Rebekah seemed cheery now and Elijah grew weary. It never did bode well when Rebekah was this pleased about something.

"Kol emailed me. He's coming too"

Elijah felt faint. He had kept in contact with both his brothers. Not regularly, but enough to know they were safe, well looked after and happy. He knew 'happy' was relative in terms of Kol, which was also why he knew Kol returning could only mean one thing – the boy was finally ready to pursue his first and only love. He also regularly met with Finn and he knew his brother was struggling. Elijah had a very bad feeling in the deepest pit of his stomach. Something bad would happen. Something bad always happened at every family reunion but this one in particular, where they were all under the same roof, could spell utter disaster for them all.


	2. The Family

**A/N - Wow I am amazed by your responses! Thank you so much to all those that have reviewed...here's another _lit_ Chapter ;) ! **

**Please do review your thoughts on this chapter and also let me know which characters you'd like to see more of in the next chapter!**

 **I'm thinking an Intro of Bonnie, Matt and possibly Stefan?!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Family**

Alaric Saltzman was a simple man with simple wants. He was the type to be content with a two story house in a suburban town with 2.5 kids. He was the apple pie life kind of guy which was why it simply _shocked_ Katerina Petrova as to why he had ever married her Mother, Isobel.

Isobel was a Grade A bitch- a cold, selfish one at that. She had never wanted children, much less _twins_ but she had gotten pregnant young and had been forced by her parents and her boyfriend at the time, to keep her children – thus Elena and Katerina were born. Johnathan Gilbert was just the right mix of conniving and handsome to keep Isobel interested, so she stuck around for a few years. They had their first son, Jeremy, three years after having had their daughters. Things were good for a while – 10 years or so, till Isobel met with the realisation that she had unwittingly gotten sucked into the Apple Pie way of living. So she ran. Her parents had been furious and had cut off her access to her Trust Fund with hopes that she'd return. She didn't.

Unable to cope with three kids by himself, Johnathan Gilbert left all of them with Isobel's Parents and he too vanished. The Petrova children enjoyed a few more years of peace before their Mother came crashing back into their lives again, that too with a husband in tow.

Alaric Saltzman had somehow managed to get Isobel Petrova to fall in love with him. On finding out that she had children that she had abandoned, he had convinced her they should all be a family together. So Isobel listened and returned to Mystic Falls, with Alaric, on her Daughters' 16th Birthday.

It had been difficult at first, especially with Katerina – or Katherine, as she preferred to go by, and Jeremy. They had been resentful to Isobel for leaving them but Elena had been more receptive to her Mother's love. Funnily enough all three children had taken better to Alaric than they had to Isobel. For about a year they all played happy families till Isobel got access to her Trust Fund again and then she disappeared. Again.

Alaric Saltzman, however, had become so attached to his adoptive children that he had decided to stay. He had divorced Isobel and stayed back in Mystic Falls. The Petrova Grandparents had died and willed everything they had to their Grandchildren, making Alaric the guardian to their Trust Funds.

And so this was how Alaric Saltzman found himself sitting at the Dinner table across from one _very_ stressed Step Daughter whilst the other one simply goaded her.

"You're both acting like children" he tried to intervene as the volume of their argument started rising however Elena and Katherine easily ignored him as they carried on with their spat.

"I look _fat_ in pink, Elena, God, why do you have to make this all about you!? _Just_ because you're the _pregnant_ _bride_ -"

"I'm not pregnant!" Elena screeched whilst Katherine simply smirked

"Well why are you getting married at 24 then?" she scoffed, "It's clear the 'Bad Boy Salvatore' couldn't _wait_ to claim you like some Neanderthal-"

"Katherine I swear to _God_ -" her voice was shrill and Alaric was afraid his ear drums would burst.

"I mean, it makes sense that he's so insecure, what with you two timing both brothers–"

"ENOUGH!" Alaric slammed his hands on the table top making a noise loud enough to quieten both his step daughters. He felt the need to intervene when he saw Elena's face go red with anger.

"I _just_ wanted a quiet night with my girls-"

Katherine scoffed, "Please, Ric, you haven't had a _quiet_ night in the house with the both of us since we were 18"

"And why?" He pressed for what felt like the 1000th time. The girls had been close and then suddenly, past the age of 18, they weren't. Then every family get together after that had been an utter nightmare for Alaric and Jeremy.

Alaric's question was met with frosty glares and silence from both Elena and Katherine

He raised his hands in exasperation and sat back down.

"Fine. Don't tell me. You don't have to tell me anything but just for _one_ night can you please just _not_ fight?"

"Tell Elena not to make the Bridesmaids dresses pink" Katherine snapped and Alaric rubbed his forehead in exhaustion, "Why did you pick Katherine to be your bridesmaid, Elena? The two of you don't even get along"

Before Elena could so much as open her mouth to respond, Katherine snorted and spoke, "Isn't it obvious? God forbid the noble and righteous Elena look anything but _noble and righteous_. Don't you know people will _talk_ if she doesn't pick her _own_ twin sister to be her maid of honour?" Katherine gasped theatrically and slapped a hand on her lips.

Elena glared at Katherine with glistening eyes and stormed away. Alaric was annoyed now. Katherine had always been blunt, rude and frankly an acquired taste but she had never been so _spiteful_ towards Elena in this way before.

" _What_ happened between the two of you?"

Katherine sighed deeply, a sad look flashed across her eyes before she shook her head, "Trust me Alaric, you don't want to know"

000000

Caroline Forbes did not like surprises. She was at the top of her field in a very hectic career and dealt with crisis in a very calm and efficient manner. She was _not_ one to be caught off guard no matter how tumultuous new stories were. Her lack of enthusiasm for surprises in her work life also followed her in her personal life. Her relationship with Nik never surprised her. Sure, _he_ surprised her, but even then, she had known of his impulsive nature and so in time she grew to have certain expectations of him. She had almost _no_ expectations of her Parents so there was no real chance in _them_ surprising her. She had said farewell to them after they had said some choice words about Nik. They disapproved of her planning to move in with him and Caroline grew tired of always fishing for their approval in everything she did so she cut off all ties with them. Now since Caroline's field was limited to work (which she handled), Nik (who she knew like the back of her hand) and her lack of family ties as well as Nik's lack of family ties…she was _beyond surprised…_ in fact, she was utterly, speechlessly stunned when she saw her Mother in law to be, pacing the corridor outside the apartment she shared with her fiancé.

"Esther" she mumbled and the older woman's head snapped her way. She appeared as collected as ever, a cool mask of indifference on her face. Caroline hated how detached Esther often looked. She knew for a fact that behind all her detachment and fake smiles was a scheming mind. Esther Mikaelson was one of those High Society Housewives that played the part of a pretty wife on her rich husband's arm but make no mistake in assuming her to be docile…no, she would happily slice your throat without so much as disturbing the pearls around her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline snapped, rage building up inside her.

"I was passing by" Esther smiled, "and I was wondering if I could visit my Son" her tongue clicked as her eyes narrowed on the princess cut diamond glistening on Caroline's ring finger.

"My son and his fiancé" she corrected, a strained smile on her face. Caroline's eyes narrowed.

"You haven't seen him in four years and suddenly you've decided to come visit because you were _passing by_? Bullshit" she spat, vivid memories of Esther's last words to Nik still ringing in her ears.

"What do you want Esther?"

"Come now dear" Esther rolled her eyes, irritating Caroline even more, "You and I have no quarrel"

"You are _so_ _full_ of yourself" Caroline huffed, her voice already raised when the elevator dinged, causing her to pause. Her fiancé was here. No one except for them could access the top floor of the building, which made her wonder how Esther had managed to get access. She sneered as she realised money had exchanged hands. Their doorman would have to get fired.

Caroline spun to face Nik with a pained look on her face. She really didn't want him to see Esther. She had been hoping to drive her away before Nik even stepped foot in the building but clearly Esther knew when exactly Nik came back home and she had planned her _attack_ accordingly. She wondered what else Esther had managed to find out about their life here in New York.

Caroline rushed to Nik, her hand reaching out to grasp his.

"I'm sorry" she muttered and he gulped, his eyes finally meeting his mother's.

"Mother" his voice was hard but Caroline could sense a vulnerability to it which broke her heart.

"Niklaus" Esther muttered, eyes glistening ever so slightly and for a second Caroline thought she could see affection in Esther's eyes for her son.

"What are you doing here" he ground out, eyes narrowing. Caroline gripped his hand tighter.

"I…I came to see you my boy" she approached him and he balked back as her palm rose to cup his cheek. She paused and withdrew her palm, a pained and then miffed look on her face.

"I see you're still angry"

"Angry?!" Klaus scoffed. "Angry?" he was fuming, "Why are you making it sound like we all had some petty argument that I haven't gotten over yet?" He advanced, towering over his Mother's frame.

"You let _Mikael_ not only _disown_ me very _publically_ but you also stood by and watched as he _threw me out_ of the house" he spat out, his own hand now clenching Caroline's rather painfully.

"Am I angry?!" he laughed, feeling like he could blow a gasket, "Caroline, love," he faced her, "Am I angry?!"

"Nik" her voice broke, a look of sorrow on her face, "Let's go inside"

He almost gave in but Esther's palm on his bicep stopped him.

"I _just_ came to see how you were doing" she spoke with such conviction, it made his resolve falter.

"I'm…I'm leaving your Father" she blurted out and his eyes widened. His jaw all but dropped as did Caroline's and they both simply stared at Esther.

00000

"Why now? After all these years" Klaus mumbled after Caroline placed cups of tea on the coffee table for both Esther and himself.

Esther took her time to answer, her words carefully chose yet they seemed honest enough.

"Mikael was not always the man you now know him as. He was different at the start…when we first met. He was confident, charming and his affections for his family were genuine"

Caroline sat by Klaus, her fingers tracing the creases of his palm to soothe him as Esther carried on.

"But then he started withdrawing for his children…from _me._ He suspected I had been having an affair and when he found out, it broke him. I got pregnant around the time he had found out but I had sworn to him that the child was _his._ I had genuinely thought so…and he believed me. He forgave me for my indiscretions and we vowed to be a family again" she laughed mirthlessly, "I had been naïve to think that could ever happen. Mikael's entire demeanour changed. He didn't trust me anymore and he grew paranoid. He started drinking away his sorrows and started distancing himself away from us all. The chink in his armour cracked the day he found out you weren't his child and…and he lost all semblance of sense, Niklaus." Esther sniffed as she carried on "For years I have stood by Mikael's side because I felt that he was this way because of me. I felt burdened with shame and guilt but I chose to stay for the sake of my _children_." Her eyes were wide as she stared imploringly at Klaus, "I didn't want them to experience a broken home like _I_ had whilst growing up."

"A broken home would have been better than enduring Mikael's cruelty day in, day out throughout our childhoods" Klaus interrupted, still angry yet he seemed to be sympathetic towards his mother's plight.

"I did not know that then" Esther sighed, accepting her wrong doing and Klaus' breath choked in his throat. Esther had never so much as acknowledged her part in his pain before.

"But you know that now?" Caroline pressed and Esther's gaze snapped towards her. She had initially asked to speak to Klaus alone but her son had snapped right back saying Caroline was going to be a part of the family soon and anything that Esther was to say to Klaus, she could do so in front of Caroline.

"Henrik is graduating High School in a few month" Esther nodded, "Once he leaves for college, I will have no more children to protect."

Klaus felt his heart thump impossibly fast as he heard Esther's next words.

"I can see you again Niklaus. I won't be bound by Mikael ever again. We can be a _family_ my son." Her eyes were watery, tears falling down her cheeks, "Will you _forgive_ me Niklaus?"

Klaus didn't balk from his Mother's touch this time but he didn't lean into it either as she cupped his jaw.

"Leave him first…then…we'll…talk, Mother"

Ester stiffened a little but nodded as she withdrew her hand. She knew this would take time, so she accepted his response.

"Ok…ok, I understand I have given you a lot to think about, Son. So I'll leave now but…but do keep in touch please. Here is my new number" she pushed a card into his hands and his brows raised sceptically.

"It will get complicated with Mikael if he sees I'm in contact with you" she explained. Chewing on her lip, she sighed as she rose from the couch. Mid way through putting on her coat and picking up her bag, she mumbled, "Oh and…another thing…Niklaus, you aren't thinking of coming to the Petrova-Salvatore Wedding in mystic Falls, were you?"

Klaus was silent for a few moments during which his eyes narrowed, "I was unsure" he lied and Caroline was smart enough to not intervene.

"You shouldn't tempt fate, Niklaus. Mikael and I will be attending as will the rest of the family. We haven't told any of them about the divorce yet and if Mikael sees you, it may rehash old memories. He may be disinclined to grant me the divorce. I don't want to complicate matters any further darling, so I'm asking you to keep this conversation a secret from your siblings and to not attend the Wedding. Please."

Klaus nodded after a few moments of silence and saw his Mother out the door.

He returned back to a frowning Caroline. She didn't say anything however, simply choosing to watch him pour himself a whisky, knowing it wasn't the right time to voice her concerns. She did, however, ask him if he thought his Mother was being sincere.

She received a response, only not one she had been expecting _at all._

He threw his glass of whisky on the floor in raw anger. His cheeks were red and his eyes were manic. She hadn't seen him this angry, _ever_.

"She's LYING" he roared, scaring her a little. Rage had been simmering in him since the moment Esther Mikaelson began speaking and not the lid had finally burst open.

"Nik" Caroline approached him cautiously yet she didn't hesitate to touch him. Her hand placed itself on his firmly as her body brushed up against his.

"My Mother is a Lying, _scheming, bitch_ , Caroline!" he was inconsolable as he yelled, his hands flaying around. He looked like a mad man and it was crushing his fiancé's heart.

"Why do you think she's lying?" Caroline asked softly, her palms cupping Klaus' cheek.

He gritted his teeth, a lonely tear drop escaping his eye.

"Finn contacted me for the first time in 4 years today and he… he told me Esther was going to come to visit me. He told me he had overheard her telling someone she was going to _lie through her teeth_ to prevent me from coming to the Wedding. He _warned_ me, Caroline, to not believe _anything_ that vile woman would say to me today"

"Why did you let her spin all those lies then?" Caroline was distraught at the thought that Nik had known the whole time that everything coming out of his Mother's mouth was pure fiction.

"I wanted to see how low she could stoop for her own purposes. I wanted to see if she could still hurt me"

Caroline was crying now.

"Turns out she _still_ can hurt me" Klaus' tone was detached and drab but Caroline knew how much pain he must be feeling now.

"That's awful Nik" she let out a sob and wrapped her arms around him as she buried her head in the hollow of his neck.

"She doesn't deserve for you to care about at all. She doesn't _deserve_ to be a Mother. Not when she intentionally hurts her children. I'm so, _so_ sorry Nik. That's horrific. Why would she _do_ that?!"

"I don't know" Klaus sought comfort in her arms, his face dipping to rest against her neck, "There must be a reason she doesn't want me to attend the Wedding"

Caroline ran her fingers through Klaus' blonde locks in a soothing motion, her lips sporadically spattering kisses against his ear. He lifted her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his hips. It wasn't sexual but it was wildly intimate. There were very few moments in which Nik showed vulnerability and Caroline was glad he could share that side of himself with her.

He laid her down on their mattress and crawled over her body, his head resting on her chest. Her fingers continued to trace patterns on his scalp as her legs entwined with his. Words didn't need to be exchanged, silence was doing all the healing that it could for now but eventually Caroline did ask him what he wanted to do now.

He replied, a certain venom in his tone that caused a shiver to ripple down Caroline's spine.

"We're going to Mystic Falls, love and we're going a fortnight in advance of the Wedding."


	3. The Guest List

**A/N - Here's another Chapter! Slightly regretting the fact that I've made this a summer wedding - I'm feeling super Christmassy and I wish I was writing this story as if it was taking place in Winter, around Christmas time with Christmas Carols and Eggnog etc.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Next chapter, the whole Mikaelson Clan will reunite (excluding the Parents) and we'll see a glimpse into Stefan's life, maybe even Damon's!**

 **As always, review please! let me know what you think/what you'd like to see further on in the story! - Sam**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 –The Guest List**

Matt Donovan was an idiot. He was the type of idiot that didn't know he had a good thing till he had thrown it away. He was also the type of idiot that didn't learn from his mistakes and so he repeated them over and over again. Aside from being flawed in the silliest of ways, he was pretty spectacular – or so his best friend Bonnie Bennett would tell him. She'd tell him he was kind and honest and full of goodness. He'd scoff and ask her where that had gotten him in life? He was a High School English teacher and while he enjoyed it, this had not been his first choice of career _at all_. Matt Donovan had big dreams. He had gotten a full ride to Penn State on a football scholarship but he had lost it after a year due to spending more time in Mystic Falls looking after his alcoholic mother and drug addict sister than he did at college. His grades had plummeted which meant he could no longer play football. He was almost kicked out of college for not being able to pay his tuition fees when a mysterious benefactor had paid it in full. He still had the burden of looking after his Mother and Sister so despite graduating from College, he was stuck in this one horse town that he had once so desperately wanted to escape from.

He hadn't kept in touch with any of his High School friends. He had been jealous of their freedom, their families, their adventures and successful careers. They had all escaped Mystic Falls and had been out in the World doing the things he had wanted to do. So he isolated himself. He grew cold and distant from the people he had once considered friends. He had successfully managed to push everyone away…everyone except for Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie had been like a stubborn mule, refusing to let Matt spiral in his grief, especially when his Mother had gotten into a car accident and killed both herself and his sister. Matt had been devastated, the day of the Funeral…but he had also felt relief for he would no longer have to carry them on his shoulders. He could finally _live_. Or so he had thought merely six months ago. Turns out there's not much you can do when your Mother dies and leaves you with a tonne of debt. That, and the fact that Matt Donovan was a lost soul without football. He had no real goal or purpose in life. He was struggling financially, aimless and woefully alone – the only person he could lean on was Bonnie but he didn't like to burden her with his troubles. God knew she had significant ones of her own. Still though, she had stood by him every step of the way and made sure he was happy, at least when he was with her. She'd often catch him morose, drifting into day dreams and then she'd snap him out of it. She'd tell him to stop throwing himself a pity party- that she was in the same situation herself. She was working at the town's favourite restaurant/bar, The Grill, hoping to one day own it. She'd say "Everyone has problems Matty! So _suck it up_ "

"Matt, stop brooding! Any more and you'll turn into Stefan", Bonnie playfully chucked a dishcloth at her friend as they worked their shift together at The Grill. She had, once again, caught him drifting off into a day dream, his stare fixated on one of her customers at the restaurant.

Matt scowled, annoyed she had interrupted his staring session.

"I don't think staring at her will make her come talk to you" Bonnie whispered loudly, enjoying annoying him. He huffed and went back to nursing his drink, shooting Bonnie glare after glare. She simply laughed, "You _could_ just go up and talk to her you know? The two of you aren't strangers"

He scoffed, "We might as well be"

"Matt," Bonnie sighed, hands on hips, "She's your ex-girlfriend"

"We dated when we were like 15" he moaned, "and then I dumped her. I don't think that gives me the right to go speak to her almost 10 years later"

Bonnie simply stared at him.

He huffed, feeling the need to justify himself further, "Besides, look at her now! She's so…strong and successful and… _beautiful_. What would she want to do with a _broke_ English Teacher like me?"

"Hey!" Bonnie was indignant, "You're _so_ much more. You always sell yourself short, Matty."

He smiled wryly and chuckled as he shook his head, "Girls like Rebekah Mikaelson don't date guys like me, Bonnie. They date the Stefans and Damons of this world" he scoffed and Bonnie's form stiffened as she realised what this was truly about.

"This is about Elena right? You got the Invitation today?"

Matt became silent.

"Matt" Bonnie started gently, "It's been years…I didn't know you were still hung up on her"

He finished his beer and slammed the empty bottle a little too loudly on the bar. Wincing slightly, he shook his head, as if to rid himself of certain thoughts.

"Bon…I'm not hung up on her. I'm just…bitter that she gets to have the life she's always wanted even after all the times she's messed up"

He laughed derisively, "I mean, it's ridiculous how she messes people around, leave a trail of broken hearts and everything still works out for her in the end"

Bonnie looked concerned as she watched Matt sneak more 'subtle' glances at Rebekah. She had herself received an invitation to the couples' wedding and whilst she had been incredibly excited at first, that feeling had slowly dissipated on seeing Rebekah in town and a feeling of dread began crawling over her. Rebekah didn't frequent town often – only during the usual Occasions and holidays; Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, her Parents' Anniversary – but if she was in town now, it meant she was here for the Wedding and if _she_ had been invited then Bonnie began dreading who else the invite had gone out to. She hoped to God it hadn't made its way to _Kol_.

Matt watched as she sipped on her large glass of red wine. His breath hitched a little as he watched her tongue run over her wine stained lips. No, Matt Donovan wasn't _hung up_ on Elena, he was furious with her. Elena Petrova was entirely responsible for him leaving Rebekah and he couldn't just sit and watch her life take off whilst his crashed and burned. No…it was time for him to finally _do_ something. He couldn't let Elena _and_ Rebekah get away. He'd deal with the whole 'Elena' situation later but for now, he'd start with approaching Rebekah Mikaelson.

00000000

Rebekah sneered as she watched her older brother suck face with the girl she had once considered her High School Nemesis. Caroline Forbes used to make Rebekah's skin crawl with jealousy and it most likely would have remained that way had she not been forced to spend time with her. She also had to endure multiple run ins into the neurotic blonde due to them attending the same college – NYU. That, and the fact that she had started dating her brother – which, Rebekah had _hated_ at first. An entire year down the line, Rebekah had realised the couple was still nauseatingly in love and that Caroline was going no-where, thus began a tentative friendship between both blondes to please the one thing they had in common and loved most; Niklaus. Besides, it had been getting tedious for Rebekah to constantly have a sour look on her face whenever Nik mentioned Caroline – which, much to her disgust, was incredibly often.

"Ergh, can the two of you please just _stop._ I'm _right_ here" Rebekah scowled, chucking a cushion at Nik. Her brother pulled away from Caroline with a smirk on his face.

"It's the only way to stop her neurotic rants" Klaus' face morphed into one of innocence that both blondes knew was as sincere as their Mother's lie about divorcing their Father.

"How can I _not_ get stressed about the wedding? Elena says she's got it all handled but now you've just said _Kol_ is coming which means Elena _hasn't_ got it handled. She'd never have invited Kol of all people to the wedding which makes me think it's _Damon_ who invited him but then Damon hates Kol too so _that_ makes no sense-"

Nik had that smirk on his face again and before Caroline could continue, his lips pressed soundly on hers. One hand cupped her jaw whilst the other tugged her waist till they were pressed up against each other.

"Nik!" Caroline attempted to protest but Klaus was having none of it as he dove back in to kiss her.

"The two of you make me want to throw up" Rebekah stared in utter disgust, forcing her gaze to look at the empty coffee cup in front of her. She was happy for them but at the same time she couldn't help but be bitter. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like that….well…that was a lie. She could remember- she just chose not to. She wouldn't be made a fool of twice, especially not by the same guy.

"If the two of you are quite done, I'd like to tell you that Elijah wants us all to…gather, before we head off to the wedding"

" _Gather_?" That caught Nik's attention. Pulling away from his wife to be, he tucked his chair closer to the table and leaned towards Rebekah.

"Gather" she nodded, her eyes still on her nails, on the coffee cup in her hands and on the waitress approaching them. She ordered a sandwich for herself and Nik and Caroline did the same. The second the waitress left, Rebekah elaborated.

"Finn told Elijah that Mother is up to something and now that you've told both of us about her filthy lie, 'Lijah thinks it best we all meet and…chat about it" she rolled her eyes at how preposterous that sounded but she understood her Brother's apprehension.

"He wants you all to be a united front against your parents" Caroline surmised and Nik shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't seen Finn in 4 years. His eldest brother had all but abandoned him and Nik didn't feel remotely familial towards him.

"Nik" Rebekah appeared uncomfortable as she spoke, "Do you think...Father knows Mother lied?"

Klaus cleared his throat after a few seconds, limiting his mind from runaway thoughts of his father, "He'd be furious about it. Not a chance he's aware of it."

Rebekah sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly, "All this drama is giving me wrinkles"

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, annoyed by how flippant Rebekah was being.

"You can't get wrinkles at 24, Bekah"

"Well you certainly can" the younger blonde snapped back, further annoying Caroline.

"Ladies" Klaus groaned, "I thought we were past this"

"We are" Caroline sighed quickly as she carried on, "I'm just stressed and so is Bekah"

"Rebekah" the blonde corrected making Caroline bite her lip to suppress a groan.

"I'm waiting for Elena to call me and _confirm_ to me that she had retracted Kol's invitation"

Rebekah scoffed, taking a bite of her sandwich that had now arrived.

"Caroline, love" Klaus spoke weakly, "I doubt anyone or anything can stop Kol from attending this wedding"

Gripping the bridge of her nose, Caroline came to the state of acceptance that her dearest friend would have to face her biggest fear pretty damn soon – in one month, to be precise.

"Will Kol be attending this gathering?" Caroline asked tiredly though she had a fond smile of sorts on her face. She liked Kol. She knew he deeply hurt Bonnie but she knew he didn't escape the pain of their break up either. If anything, she felt it hit him harder. She felt bad for both of them especially as their parting wasn't either of their faults, it was simply bad circumstance and ill judgement on both their parts.

"He will" Rebekah supplied with an excited smile, trying her hardest to hide the apprehension in her tone. She knew a little more than everyone else about the whole "Kol-Bonnie" situation and whilst she was probably the most excited in their family for Kol's return (bar Henrik), she was also the most tensed about facing him.

"When is this gathering?" Nik asked, refilling Caroline's now empty glass of wine.

"Nik, I have to get back to work" she scolded him softly to which he simply kissed her cheek and pushed the glass towards her. Shaking her head, though with a smile on her face, caroline accepted gratefully.

"In two days" Rebekah replied and then Caroline almost spat out the wine she had just taken a sip of.

Rebekah had a devilish smirk on her face as she casually fiddled with the cartier bracelet on her wrist

"You should know" she drawled, "You'll be hosting it"

And then Caroline thought she'd faint.

"Anyways! I've got a flight to catch." Rebekah waved her hand for the bill and Caroline would have scolded her for her rudeness had she not been so taken back by Rebekah's previous comment.

"Wait what do you mean we're hosting?" her mouth hung open, still.

"Logistically it makes the most sense. Finn and his wife are in D.C" her nose shrivelled as she spoke of Sage and Caroline wondered if it was simply inbuilt in Rebekah to hate all of her brothers' significant others.

"Elijah's in Hartford and Henrik's gone to visit him so he'll be coming too. You're right in the middle so lucky you!"

"Why can't _you_ host?" Caroline asked indignantly, "You don't even have a job anymore"

Rebekah sent her the frostiest glare she could muster up, "I'm in the process of opening my own boutique" Rebekah could see Caroline was rearing to interrupt so she cut her down, fast, "and I'm travelling. I'm flying out to Mystic Falls for a meeting with a prospective business partner"

"Calling Katherine your business partner doesn't give either of you more credibility" Caroline rolled her eyes causing Rebekah to scoff.

"You've always been jealous I got the better twin"

Caroline rose to the bait, "Yes because I really want a botchy slut for a best friend"

"Elena chose you didn't she?" Rebekah snarked back and Nik dropped his head in his hands. He felt like they were all in college again.

"You-"

"Enough! Both of you are causing a scene" Nik glared at the two of them and they both had the decency to look guilty. Caroline cleared her throat and took in a deep breath

"Have a safe flight, Bekah" she smiled her sweetest smile, deciding to be the adult here.

"It's _Rebekah_ " Rebekah smiled an equally saccharine smile before she kissed Nik on the cheek and said goodbye to him. Caroline wiled herself to not throw something at the blonde's back as she walked away. Nik's hand on her and his lips on her cheek may have helped dampen the violent urge inside her.

0000

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the message that just popped up on her phone. Katherine would be late. Again. She was beginning to understand Elijah's frustration with her whenever she was late to any of their lunch dates. She had been waiting at The Mystic Grill for the past 15 minutes for her best friend and it was beginning to get tedious, especially when Bonnie wouldn't look her in the eye for longer than two seconds. She waved at the waitress and scowled when she didn't run to her.

"I forgot the service in this town was rubbish" she mumbled, sneering at said waitress as she simply waltzed past. Rebekah sucked in a sharp breath as her eyes followed the waitress making her way towards the bar…the bar where Bonnie and Matt Donovan were sat at.

Rebekah was a confident girl and in situations where she wasn't confident, she made sure it didn't show. She overcompensated, some would say, and appeared to be arrogant but only her family knew how insecure she had been in her childhood. It perhaps stemmed from the fact that she had been raised around boys or maybe it was from years of watching how her Father treated her Mother. Either way, it made Rebekah insecure and from that insecurity, stemmed jealousy and petty selfishness. Rebekah was different now; more self assured, more perceptive…she had grown up. She had escaped the bubble that was Mystic Falls and she had grown up. She had gotten past all her childhood rivalries – she had been forced to, especially when things started getting really bad at home – one of her brothers had been disowned, the other ran away and then it was just Rebekah stuck at home with her youngest brother Henrik. He was just a boy though and Rebekah didn't want to burden him with stories of the past. So she had to grow up, finish her studies and get the hell out of dodge. She had been a girl when she was living in Mystic Falls but going to college, living in New York and being away from her parents had made her into a woman yet somehow even taking one glance at Matthew Donovan made her feel like some tizzy little teenaged girl. She _hated_ the effect he still had on her. She had been _heartbroken_ when he had left her for Elena. She still remembered crying in Nik's hold and then hearing about how Kol had sprained Matt's wrist for hurting his little sister. She had felt _loved_ then, by her brothers, but she couldn't help but yearn for Matt to love her that way – to be devoted to he…enough to hurt someone who hurt her. Instead all Matt did was hurt her himself, especially when he and Elena flaunted their relationship all around school.

Rebekah had been so caught up in her day dreams, she hadn't even noticed the man approaching her. He cleared his throat and flashed her that half crooked grin and she nearly dribbled the wine in her mouth. Forcing her throat to swallow, she shot Matt a cautious smile. Tense and full of apprehension, she spoke, "Hi..Matt"

"Bekah" he grinned charmingly and instantly, as a reflex, she corrected him,

"It's Rebekah"

His grin fell immediately and he shuffled on his feet as he cleared his throat again, "Of course. Erm…long time huh? I haven't seen you in Mystic Falls since…erm.."

She could tell he was struggling to remember and internally she was seething. Their last encounter was etched so deeply in her memory, she still had nightmares about it sometimes.

"Graduation" she snapped, "You got plastered and then spent hours moaning to me about how Elena was 'the one'"

He choked on air, his cheeks blushing a bright red. Yes, he remembered that night. He hadn't at first, especially the next day but memories of that night came back in broken pieces now and then.

"Yeah" he shrugged sheepishly, "I was a bit of a tool then huh?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, "Indeed"

Sucking in a soft breath, he pushed out, "How about I make it up to you?"

Rebekah cocked her head to one side but before she could reply, Katherine stormed through.

"Donovan?!" she laughed, tossing her curls behind her shoulder, "I didn't know you _still_ worked at The Grill"

Rebekah scowled, "Don't be a bitch Katherine"

Matt, affronted and frankly annoyed, took it as his cue to leave.

"The offer still stands" he murmured, with a lingering look at Rebekah as he walked off and Katherine whacked the menu card over her best friend's head.

"Katherine!" Rebekah shrieked, "I _just_ got my hair done at the salon"

"Maybe the blonde has seeped through into your brain" Katherine replied tartly and Rebekah glared at her.

"Don't go making moon eyes at Donovan ok? He's screwed you over one too many times"

Bekah scoffed, "Like I'd want dating advice from the town bicycle"

The two of them glared frostily at each other before Katherine started snickering and then seconds later Rebekah joined in the laughter.

"Bicycle? Really?" she clicked her tongue, "I'm classier than that"

"And I wasn't making _moon_ eyes" Rebekah spoke in a hard tone. Katherine shrugged and tossed her curls about once more before dropping a thick binder onto the table they were sharing.

"Right. Let's get down to business shall we?"

0000

Bonnie was just closing up the restaurant for the night when she heard the clearing of a throat behind her. Letting out an ear piercing scream, she turned around and raised her fists. Her eyes met with a pair of stunning blue eyes…familiar eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the brick wall of the alley.

"Really? That was shockingly poor stance for boxing if _that_ was what you were attempting to do"

Bonnie rolled her eyes yet a soft smile graced her face, "It's nice to see you too Rebekah"

"Is it?" the blonde had her arms folded, a sceptical look on her face, "Because you don't answer my calls anymore"

Bonnie bit her lip nervously, "I've been busy Rebekah. Life's been a little hectic lately."

Rebekah stared at the girl she had once been incredibly fond of. Bonnie appeared happy enough – Rebekah had always kept tabs on her old friends in Mystic Falls and so she already knew why Bonnie's life had taken such a drastic turn – she just wanted Bonnie to tell her herself.

"I'm not going anywhere" Rebekah huffed, blocking Bonnie's path making the other girl chuckle.

"Fine, you can walk with me to my house then. Grams will be happy to see you"

"Oh I know she will" Rebekah fell into step with Bonnie, "Unlike _some_ , she has actually kept in touch with me"

Bonnie shot Rebekah a weary look. She hadn't been aware Rebekah and her Grandmother still spoke so often.

"I just want to know why you've been so distant" Rebekah shrugged, "We used to be close"

"We did" Bonnie agreed, chewing her lip, refusing to give the blonde any eye contact.

"Did you know I'm starting my own fashion line?" Rebekah had a bounce in her step and it made Bonnie relax a little.

"I actually did" Bonnie shot back, "Just because I don't respond back to your emails doesn't mean I don't read them"

"Well I'm glad you know all about my life" Rebekah's expression was deadpanned, "atleast you care"

"Rebekah" Bonnie sighed as she opened the garden gate to her house, "Of Course I care."

"Then why-" Rebekah started but Bonnie knew what the girl was going to say so she interrupted her sharply, "You know why"

They stared at each other as they stood on the porch of Bonnie's house. Rebekah sighed as she broke eye contact and let her eyes wander the outside of the house. A soft smile graced her face as childhood memories made her nostalgic.

"You still have the swing"

Bonnie rubbed her face tiredly, "Rebekah…"

"I understand why" Rebekah whispered, "It just…hurts you know? It's not my secret to tell so I won't tell him but I can't help but feel like _you_ _should_ tell Kol"

"We will always disagree on this" Bonnie all but growled, " _this_ is why we can't still be close, Bekah"

Silence grew thick between them and eventually Rebekah recovered enough to snap back, "He's coming to the Wedding you know?"

Bonnie sucked in a sharp breath as she felt her lungs close in on her.

"You'll have to face him" Rebekah pushed, "and something tells me he'll make good on his promise"

Bonnie Bennett had never been more scared in her life.


	4. The Brother

**Chapter 4**

Kol jolted awake from another dream ending rather abruptly. These weren't dreams though for he could still remember them as clear as the days the events had occurred on…these were memories. Fond ones…ones that had once made his heart race but now they were tainted in sadness and they made his stomach clench.

He rubbed his face tiredly and checked his watch- an hour left till the flight landed in New York. His stomach grumbled loud enough to catch the attention of a passing flight attendant. Alysha, Kol noted as he glanced at her name tag.

"Could I possibly trouble you for another drink Darling? And perhaps some nuts?" he spoke smoothly and he was very much aware of the effect he was having on her as her cheeks flushed a faint red. He assumed his voice, husky from sleep, only added to the light flirting.

"Yes Sir, I'll be right with you" she giggled and walked off. Kol smirked, stretching his arms. Single life had been good to him. He had revelled in the thrill of the chase; the flirting, the one night stands, the supermodels he had bedded in his 5 year hiatus from Mystic Falls VA…he had enjoyed it immensely but no matter what he felt, all the hoy his new experiences brought him, the nagging feeling of emptiness never left the pit of his stomach. He had been able to push it down at first. Bury it so deep that it didn't see the light of day for a while and he got on with life. Lately however, it had been rearing it's ugly head again and he guessed it all started when he saw an email from his sister with a video clip attached. Her purpose for sending that particular video had been to settle some silly argument they had been having at that time – it had been a video of Bekah at her prom in her hideously sparkly dress and whilst that would have been enough to give Kol enough amusement to last atleast a year, he managed to catch a glimpse of her in the background.

Bonnie Bennett.

Not only did he see a 17 year old Bonnie in a stunning navy blue prom dress, but he had also caught sight of the sapphire pendant that draped her neck that night. He remembered so vividly placing that pendant on her, that night. He remembered the dances they shared that night…the kisses, the warm touches and hugs, the crowns they received when they were made Prom King and Queen…

It had filled him with nostalgia and since then Bonnie had been haunting him like a ghost. He rubbed his face tiredly as flashes of his dreams – or rather memories- resurfaced again.

"Your drink, sir" the flight attendant batted her eyelashes at him and Kol found it hard not to compare the innocence his Bonnie was filled with to the cheap façade this woman in front of him had on.

"Thanks" he muttered stiffly and closed his eyes, ignoring the huff coming from the woman's mouth as she strode away. He let slumber take over again, silently promising himself to win Bonnie back, no matter what the cost.

* * *

" _Ergh go away pervert. This is a girls' only sleepover" Rebekah tried shoving her brother out from her room but no matter how abnormally strong she was for a girl her age and size, Kol was still taller and stronger. He merely laughed at her, his eyes scouring her room. Three girls were sprawled across Bekah's bed – Katerina, who was now a common fixture at his house. He had gotten used to her ever annoying presence. Her hobbies included flirting with Nik and being a raging bitch. Then there was April the minion who followed Rebekah's word like it was gospel and finally Vicky Donovan who changed boyfriends faster than he changed clothes. It was an odd group of friends…especially the girl he spotted next._

 _The ensuite bathroom door opened and Kol spied a pair of long, shapely, dark legs walk out. His eyes widened as they fell on the rather tiny sleep shorts she had been wearing and a loose tshirt covering her tiny frame. His eyes stared into hers and for a moment he completely forgot this was someone he had known of for the better part of 4 years._

 _"Bonnie Bennett" he smirked as he leant against the door frame with folded arms._

 _The girl in question shied away behind Katherine's figure, her head peaking out and sneaking a glance at him._

 _"Kol!" Rebekah was yelling now, "Stop scaring my friends!"_

 _"Hey" he raised his hands, "I'm just wondering why you're wearing my tshirt love" he smirked cheekily and felt a thrill shoot through him as he watched Bonnie's cheeks colour._

 _"I…it…Bekah leant it to me" she was spluttering and he was immensely enjoying it. Katherine had joined Rebekah's ranks now and the two of them were blocking his view of the lovely Bonnie. Kol frowned, his eyes falling onto the two annoying girls directly in front of him._

 _"Kol she's not interested" Katherine snapped, "So why don't you go elsewhere for your thrills."_

 _"Yeah Kol" Vicky sauntered up to him, her fingers grazing his chest. He felt like retching. Just the other week he had heard Tyler Lockwood telling the boys in the locker room about his bleacher escapades with the girl._

 _Stepping back quite obviously, he ignored the look of hurt flash across the Donovan girl, and his eyes sought out Bonnie again._

 _"Keep the shirt love…it looks better on you anyway" he shot her a wink as he left, his head turning around just in time to see her face shine scarlet before Bekah slammed her room door shut._

-::-

 _ **-2 months down the line-**_

 _"Kol!" Bonnie gasped, her cheeks flushing as her boyfriend spun her around and caged her against the school lockers._

 _"Yes little witch?" his grin was impish and his lips forged ahead, kissing her before she could speak. Caught up in the moment, she conceded and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, her fingers delving into strands of his soft as silk hair. His quiet groan snapped her out of the spell she was under and she pushed at his chest. He sighed dramatically as he pulled away and she glared at him._

 _"I told you not to make fun of me!" she was scowling cutely and he couldn't help but kiss her nose._

 _"I wasn't making fun of you little witch" he teased._

 _"Just because I told you about my family being from Salem" she huffed, with arms folded._

 _"And your Grams has her stories" he added, annoying her further._

 _"She's cookey! She's old and cookey and-"_

 _"and her stories about 'the Bennett Witches from Salem' are brilliant" he laughed, his lips placing pecks on hers"_

 _"You can't..this..school!" she was flustered as she attempted to push him away. His chest rumbled as he laughed._

 _"You can't still be shy." He mocked, "We've been going steady for a month now"_

 _She buried her head in his chest, giving in and laughing along with him._

 _"You like troubling me don't you?" she smiled wryly, a warm glow in her eyes._

 _"Absolutely" he agreed, "Now, how about we skip class and go for a long drive" He was wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way making her cheeks flush scarlet._

 _"No" she was shoving him away faster than he could grab hold of her again._

 _"Bonnie!" he laughed._

 _"No, no, no. I actually want to graduate this year, Kol"_

 _"You wound me, darling" he gasped and his face morphed into an exaggerated pout, making her snicker. She snuck under his arm and started making her way to class._

 _"Fine, I'll come to class with you, you don't have to beg", he ran to catch up with her._

 _Bonnie scoffed, "I wasn't even-"_

 _"It's alright love, I know you can't resist me. I don't blame you, I mean, have you seen how good I look in this jacket today?" he spoke casually as he slung an arm around her._

 _"It amazes me how you manage to fit through any doors with an ego that inflated" Bonnie rolled her eyes._

 _He grinned, "It's a talent, love"._

 _His eyes took on a mischievous glimmer making her heart skip a beat._

 _"I've very talented you know…I could show you later tonight" his husky voice muttered in her ear and she had to cover her gasp behind a cough so no one beside her could suspect what was going on between them._

 _"Kol" she warned, in a low voice and his wholehearted laughter only proved to make her more annoyed._

 _ **-6 more months down the line-**_

 _"So this is why you stopped the car 2 streets away from my house" Bonnie mumbled as Kol peeled off her top, his lips blazing a trail down the column of her neck._

 _"Are you complaining?" his voice was gravelly and it sent shivers down her spine._

 _"No" she whispered, her lips latching onto his as she kissed him deeply. Her hands gripped his wonderfully muscled arms and her head spun as she felt his own hands roam her body, slowly taking off whatever clothing she still had on._

 _"I didn't even think there'd be space enough in a sports car to do this" she breathed out as his lips descended to the valley of her breasts._

 _His chuckle was husky as he inclined the seat she was in and leant over her, his hips grinding against hers in the process. He was impatient to get them both naked and she was just as eager. She blushed as she felt his very obvious hardened length press against her body. Just then AC/DC's 'You Shook Me All Night Long' came on the radio and Bonnie chortled, "Really? This is the song we're gonna have sex to?"_

 _"It's not like this is the first time love" his voice was muffled as he was part way in removing his tshirt. His head banged against the roof of the car and he let out a groan of a very different kind. Bonnie was laughing uncontrollably now as Kol gave up with his struggle. The tshirt had won._

 _"That's what you get for wearing tight tshirts", Bonnie laughed through her tears._

 _Kol huffed, "It's Nik's. He's shorter and skinnier" his head, still covered in his tshirt, now rested on her chest._

 _"Oh baby" she mumbled softly into his ear, her hands easing his top off for him. His hair was a mess, somehow making him look even more handsome. She cupped his face in her hands and they kissed at an awkward angle due to their 6 inch height gap._

 _He was pouting again as she pulled away._

 _"Looks like my fantasy will never be fulfilled now"_

 _"Having sex in a car?" her eyebrows shot up, "Cos there will be other cars baby- bigger, better suited to…those activities" she was still a little shy around him which was ridiculous considering they had known each other since they were 14._

 _"but not this car" he whined and she began pushing him back to his seat._

 _Sucking in a breath, she boldly spoke, "Take off your pants"_

 _He was seemingly stunned for a moment and she had to whack his head for him to get moving. Sitting back in his seat, he obeyed and pulled his jeans and pants down to his calves, all the while a smirk firmly placed on his face. He was beginning to like a commanding Bonnie. Within seconds she was straddling him, her tiny frame fitting perfectly in the car as she sat atop him._

 _"I like being the same height as you" she was smug and he rolled his eyes, amused._

 _Holding the base of her neck, he angled her head forward and kissed her. His tongue teased the caverns of her mouth and his teeth nibbled on her lip playfully. It felt like they had been kissing for hours, with the way she was moaning and rubbing herself against him. Pulling away with ragged breaths, she reached for his length and began stroking it. His eyes shut and his head fell back, his mouth slightly agape. He loved her soft touches._

 _Her nose nuzzled his neck, her lips pressing wet kisses to his ear, her tongue licking the shell before dipping into the hole of his ear drum. She combined this with a thrust of her hips and he was groaning loudly, lust filled eyes snapping open._

 _He had taught her that._

 _Bonnie felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her at the look Kol was giving her. It pleased her to please him. It empowered her to have him at her mercy so to speak._

 _Slowly, inch by inch she descended down on his length, all the while her dark eyes staring into his. It was by far the most erotic thing Kol had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat as she spoke in low tones, "Don't move. I got this"_

 _So he didn't move. He let her grind on him, buck her hips, set the pace, the angle…this was all Bonnie and Kol was struggling to control himself. His head was buried in her shoulder, his lips sucking on her neck. He wanted her to feel the pleasure he was feeling but there wasn't even enough space between their sweaty bodies for his hand to sneak through._

 _"I fucking wish we were on a bed" he mumbled hotly into her ear and she let out a soft moan, always finding it incredibly hot when he swore in his English accent._

 _"I'd throw you down Bon and I'd tease you till you begged me to bury myself in you"_

 _Bonnie's throat went dry. His words paired with his accent and that husky tone was driving her to the edge._

 _"I'd lick your perfect breasts and that arse, Christ, Bonnie" he grunted as she rode him faster._

 _His hands squeezed her arse as her breasts crushed against his chest. It frustrated him greatly how little he could move._

 _"I'd fucking pound into you Darling." He groaned into her ear, his teeth biting and sucking._

 _He was ready to finish but he didn't want her left unsatisfied._

 _"Let go Sweetheart" he licked the shell of her ear, "Cum for me please Bon Bon"_

 _And she saw stars._

 _Shuddering, he reached his peak just as she did and they both clung to each other as they came down from their high. Sweaty bodies still entwined, hearts racing in sync, breaths heaving, they stared into each others eyes. Bonnie had never felt more connected to Kol than right in this moment._

 _"Bonnie Bennett" he spoke with a wry smile. "You'll be the death of me"_

 _She rolled her eyes though her own lips stretched into a wide smile. Kol Mikaelson was so dramatic._

 _"I love you, idiot" she mumbled softly, her lips pressing against his forehead fondly._

 _"And you'll still love me when I'm at University?" he asked cheekily._

 _"When you're in college" she corrected his British nuances, "I'll go off with some other jock from school. Maybe Matt"_

 _He bit her shoulder as she laughed at the scowl on his face._

 _"Not funny love"_

 _"I'm the one that should be worried" she chuckled, "You're off to College. You'll have so many girls throwing themselves at you. All the frat parties you go to and the football you'll no doubt play and I mean look at you…and that accent… girls will go crazy-"_

 _He silenced her with a deep kiss to her lips._

 _"And I'll tell them I have a gorgeous girlfriend back home who'd kick their arses if they ever tried anything" his grin was innocent with a touch of vulnerability to it that made her swoon._

 _"Now stop your worrying and get dressed. I can't bring you back late"_

 _"We're already an hour late" she rolled her eyes as she got off him, putting on her clothes, occasionally bumping her head against the roof of the car._

 _"I hate this car" she hissed and he gasped,_

 _"It's ok baby, she didn't mean it. She's just being a bitch" he whispered softly to his car making her gape at his behaviour._

 _Bonnie's eyes widened all of a sudden and her palms reached out to slap his arm._

 _"Condom. We didn't…Kol! We didn't use a condom!"_

 _His face had morphed into such blind panic, it sent her into a fit of laughter._

 _"What? Bonnie What …this isn't funny!" his hand slammed against the steering wheel of his precious sports car and she smiled smugly at him._

 _"I'm on the pill you loser. You know this already."_

 _He blinked rapidly, his heart rate finally slowing as he registered the fact that they weren't accidentally going to become parents._

 _"I hate you" he scathingly muttered whilst she giggled away._

 _"Shouldn't pretend you love your car more than me then" she snarked and he grumbled incoherently._

 _"I saw my life flash before my eyes then" he grunted, opening his door and getting out to open hers._

 _"Having a kid right now would be the worst thing imaginable"_

 _She snickered, took his hand and got out into the street._

 _"Agreed" she mumbled as he walked her back to her house. Fixing her hair and making sure there were no traces of their…activities, she left a soft kiss on his lips before bounding into her house, to her Dad and Grams._

 _"Usual pick up tomorrow?" he called out as he started walking backwards, still facing her. He picked her up for school every morning in his fancy sports car._

 _"8am" she grinned brightly as her Grams pulled her in and waved goodbye to Kol._

 _"I love you Sheila!" he yelled from the middle of the street, "I'm making do with your granddaughter but it's you my heart longs for" he called out with a dramatic bow._

 _Bonnie hit her head against the door frame in embarrassment at Kol's antics. He was always flirting with Sheila and though her Grams often acted unimpressed, she knew her Grams secretly liked Kol._

 _"Get on home, boy" her Grams yelled back, "Don't think I don't know why my Granddaughter is late home"_

 _Kol had never scrammed so fast in his life._

000000

* * *

Kol was being attacked.

A comet the size of his sister crashed into him and hugged the life out of him. He barely got the chance of calling her name before her blonde mane all but suffocated him.

"Bekah" he choked on her hair and she finally pulled away, her hand slapping his arm swiftly. He gasped, not expecting the sharp sting to his arm.

"Don't bloody damage the goods" he frowned and she snapped back,

"I wouldn't if you showed your face once in a while"

"I just saw you" he teased, knowing it'd rile her up, "Like 9 months ago"

"Far too long, brother" she glared, "and you only saw me because I tracked you down"

"Semantics" he slung an arm around her and shuffled her along, "Now how is my favourite sister doing?"

"I'm your only sister, Kol"

"Untrue" he spouted, "There's Sage and-" he paused with a frown on his face, "Are Nik and Care still together?"

Rebekah groaned, "You have so much to catch up on"

"I'm sure you'll fill me in just fine on the ride back to Nik's" he grinned cheekily and she conceded though not without a glare.

"I've missed you Kol" she mumbled, her voice vulnerable and Kol shot her a warm smile as he got into her car.

"I've missed you too Bex"

She scowled deeply, "Don't call me that"

Kol snorted, "Why? Do all rights for that name belong solely to the Salvator Stallion?"

Rebekah screeched, incredibly irritated with her brother already.

"It was once ok?! It was once" she growled, "It was a drunken mistake and-"

"Oooft, mistake? So harsh Bekah. What has Stefan ever done to you?" he mocked and she threw her handbag at his face.

"I hate you already. I'm regretting coming to pick you up"

Kol snickered, "You know he'll most likely come to the wedding right? Best man duties and all.."

"No he won't" she huffed, "He hates Damon more than you do and trust me, that's a high standard to reach"

"No one's heard from him for years" Kol laughed, "but I think he'll make his grand reappearance at the Wedding"

Rebekah looked at her brother rather sceptically, "Why are you so sure he'll come?"

He laughed, "Haven't you read his last book?"

Bekah frowned. She knew he was a writer but she wasn't keen on reading like Elijah so she had never bothered to look into the book Stefan had published.

"No…why? What's that got to do with anything?" Before Kol could answer, Rebekah shot out again, "And I didn't know you liked to read Kol"

"I don't" he shrugged, "But this book was pure entertainment" he had a smirk on his face – one that made Rebekah nervous.

"How so?" she tried focusing on driving but the dramatic pauses Kol was making, were driving her insane.

"He wrote all about the famous Salvatore- Petrova-Salvatore love triangle. A reveal all if you must" Kol looked smug. "And sister dear, you even feature in it."

00000

* * *

"Kol Mikaelson is here" She heard his smooth voice flow through her ear piece and a sinister smile washed across her face.

"Good. Follow him but don't get too close" she warned, her lips wrapping around the mug of coffee she had been nursing for the past fifteen minutes as she poured over files and more files of information on The Mikaelsons.

"I'm not a Rookie" the man on the other end of the phone grumbled getting frustration with the woman's constant warnings.

"I know you aren't" her voice was soothing but there was a falseness to it that he could quite easily place. It only served in increasing his frustration.

"Whatever- transfer the next payment across in a couple of days"

"No" her tone became clipped, "Not until Stefan Salvatore gets his invite too."

"Finding the Salvatore is hard" the man huffed, "Even his own brother doesn't know where he is"

"You're been looking in the wrong place" her voice came out as a hiss. Really, must she do everything herself?

"Get close to Bonnie Bennett. I have a feeling that innocent face is hiding a lot of dark, dark secrets"

He was silent for a long second before sighing deeply, "How am I going to get her to trust me enough to let me know where Stefan is?"

"Must I tell you everything you imbecile?" she snapped, "You're the private investigator here. Figure it out. I'm doing my part- now you do yours"

She didn't let him argue, simply cutting the call. She closed her eyes and like a chant, she muttered how soon, everything she had been working on for the past 3 years would come to fruition. Seeing the looks on their faces…Mikael's, Esther's and all their useless children…seeing the look of complete and utter devastation on the Forbes' faces, the Salvatores' and the Lockwoods…yes…it would make it all worth it. Her Mother's sorrows wouldn't go in vain. She wouldn't allow for it to. Her mother had suffered so greatly at the hands of all these cruel bastards. It made her blood boil to think of her childhood and the way she had been raised. Revenge was in her blood after all and she'd see to it being served.

Pushing all those dark thoughts to the farthest recesses of her brain, she calmly went back to sipping on her Americano as she leafed through the folder labelled Kol Mikaelson.

A broad smirk formed on her face as she began ironing out the details of her plans to bring the four families of Mystic Falls to their ruin

* * *

A/N

So I know this fic was originally T rated but somehow I ended up writing this chapter so I'm going to change the rating now! Also, how do you all like the flashbacks?

I'm thinking of doing a Klaroline flashback in the next chapter

Please do review and comment on the characters! Let me know if i'm made too many changes to their personalities.

Also, who's curious about Stefan and his 'book'?! I promise you guys, Stefan will be featured in the next chapter too - a sizeable chunk of it actually!

If you would like to see more...M rated scenes, please comment on that too!


	5. The Author

**Chapter 5**

"Right. Well, Here's Nik and Caroline and this is their home" Rebekah waved her hand around before dropping her handbag on the couch and rushing off to the guest room she had claimed as her bedroom.

Caroline and Nik were flummoxed and disgruntled in equal parts.

"Brother" Kol grinned broadly and Nik recovered, his arms open as he walked towards his troublemaker of a younger brother.

"Kol" Nik had crinkles around his eyes from how wide he was smiling. They embraced, hands clapping backs and laughter lines on their faces.

"Sister to be" Kol winked at Caroline as he spied the rather large rock on her ring finger.

She grinned, her cheeks a faint shade of red and greeted him with a hug.

"Where's Rebekah gone off to in such a rush?"

"Oh I may or may not have told her about Stefan Salvatore's book" Kol smiled sheepishly and Caroline groaned. Nik, however, still had a look of confusion on his face.

"Stefan Salvatore is an author?"

"Oh brother" Kol snickered, "You're in the book too."

Caroline gasped, "No he isn't!"

Kol scoffed, "Really? 'Nicholas' is not just a made up character, Caroline"

Her brows crinkled as she tried to remember that particular character's story line. Her eyes popped and she sent a thunderous glare his way, "You _slept_ with Kimberly?!"

"What?!" Klaus spat out, perplexed, "Who's Kimberly? And who's Nicholas?!"

Kol was practically on the floor laughing as Caroline continued her rant.

"I can't believe she was your first!" she screeched, "Katerina?! Really?! When you said you didn't want to tell me, I assumed it was because it was someone embarrassing like…like Vicky Donovan or some other random girl, not my best friend's twin sister!"

Klaus shot Kol a helpless look but his younger sibling was simply laughing away, making his way to whichever spare room there was.

"And you found all this out from a book?"

Kol could hear Klaus trying to rectify the situation but he only seemed to be digging a deeper grave for himself.

He heard Rebekah gasp loudly from her room and he stuck his head in to see what had surprised her.

"What?"

"Nik slept with Katerina?! And she never told me?! That bitch" Rebekah was seething and Kol couldn't believe what a goldmine this was turning out to be. None of his family had read the book yet.

"Oh stop looking so smug" Bekah scowled at him, "I bet you're in there too"

"Sure I am" Kol smirked, leaning against her door frame, "I'm 'Kaleb'"

"and 'Brianna' is your precious Bonnie" Rebekah spat out before she could stop herself. She hadn't mentioned Bonnie around her brother in 5 years. She was apprehensive as to how he would react.

"Indeed." Kol had a tight lipped smile on his face, "Quite the epic High School Romance the pair of them seemed to have." He nodded her way as he took his leave, "Keep reading little sister" he had a twinkle in his eyes, "I have a feeling you'll like what you read"

0000

"Caroline" Nik huffed, "This is ridiculous. It happened 8 years ago"

"I can't believe you slept with Katherine" she shivered in disgust, "Katherine?!" she was waving a knife around and Nik left a sizeable radius around her to avoid getting murdered.

"Are you going to be like this at dinner tonight?" he frowned, arms folded. Big mistake.

Caroline was fuming. Throwing the knife in her hands onto the kitchen counter, she stormed out and into their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" he followed her, his strides large. She was petite but she was fast.

"I'm re reading the goddamn book. Who knows, you could have slept with 'Eliza' too!"

"Eliza?!" his face scrunched in confusion.

"Elena!" she screeched and Klaus dropped onto their bed, his head burying itself into the many pillows on said bed.

"Caroline" his whine was muffled and she chose to simply ignore him as she leafed through the paperback in her hands. She had bought it when it was first published a year ago. It had been a riveting read but she was slightly embarrassed she hadn't recognised herself and Nik were in the book.

"Fine" Klaus grumbled, an idea of his own coming to mind, "I'll read this god forsaken book too"

"Read it" she snapped instantly but a second later her eyes widened.

"Wait" she leapt across the bed and smacked the ipad out of his hands.

"Wait…it…I…" she licked her lips and wrung her hands together. If Nik was Nicholas and Eliza was Elena then Stefan hadn't been very inventive with his choice of character names…by process of elimination Caroline realised she was Caitlin…and Caitlin was no angel.

Klaus' brows shot up, a devilish smirk gracing his features.

"There's something about you in here that you don't want me to read" he accused, his eyes narrowing.

"You started this love" he taunted her as he picked up his ipad and hit the download button for Stefan's book on itunes. He snorted at the title, 'Virginia Diaries'.

"It sounds more like a teen girl novel than something written by a grown man" he muttered.

"Just remember Nik…17 was a very confusing time for me" Caroline winced as she spoke tersely.

"Oh?" he mocked, "How confusing a time was it?"

"Do you…remember when we first met? _Properly_?"

His eyes flickered between her and the ipad in his hands.

"Christmas party in the Hamptons - how could I forget?" he muttered suspiciously, "I caught you crying"

"And I told you it was because I had just broken up with my boyfriend" she mumbled, her cheeks flushing.

His brows furrowed, a warmth exuded him as he placed his hand on hers, "I remember"

"Well" she coughed, "I er…I was lying"

Klaus' eyes snapped to hers, his stare unwavering, a pinch of irritation on his face.

"Let me guess" he rolled his eyes, "You were still with Tyler"

She licked her lips and confessed, "Yes". Her eyes shut, expecting his angry retort any moment now.

Instead she felt his hand cup her cheek gently. Surprised, her eyes flicked open.

"That was some silly High School Romance" he chewed on his lips and she couldn't help but let her gaze fall onto them.

"Are you still going to read the book?" she asked softly, her eyes fluttering to meet his.

"Most definitely Love" he chuckled, "You're not going to let this 'Katherine incident' go." He was smirking and it annoyed her.

"So what, you're going to use this as leverage?" she hissed.

"Yes" he shrugged and she let out a loud 'Ergh' before she stormed out of their bedroom.

0000

 ** _-Hamptons Christmas Party 2008-_**

 _Hot tears trailed down her flushed cheeks as she shivered in the ice cold winter winds of New York. Tyler hadn't come. Her boyfriend of over a year hadn't showed up to the one event she had absolutely begged him to show up to. He was rebelling – that's what Tyler was, the rich kid that rebelled against his Father's tight reign. She had found it dangerous and exciting at first but as the months wore on, she had grown tired of always coming second. It had become a sort of pattern with her now- Caroline Forbes, the girl who always came second. She was overlook by her Mother due to work, her Father chose to spend more time arguing with her Mother than to dote on his daughter, her boyfriend chose to act out against his parents and leave her dateless at the event of the year. Ever her friends chose precious Elena Petrova over plain old Caroline. She always came second place and there was only so much she could take before wondering whether the root of the problem was in fact, herself._

 _Was there something wrong with her? There had to have been- no one had ever pursued her, chosen her. All her relationships in life simply fell into place due to her birth into The Forbes Family. Her best friends were Elena Petrova and Bonnie Bennett – she only met them because her parents and theirs were close family friends. Even the boys in their little circle of friends were friends with Caroline due to Elena._

 _She shook her head clear of any bitter thoughts she had towards Elena. The girl was sweet and caring. It wasn't her fault everyone chose Elena over Caroline. Sniffling, she placed her hands on the railing of the balcony she was standing on. She couldn't let anyone see her crying. She hated people pitying her. She'd stand out in the cold and cry till she felt better about the whole situation and then she'd go back inside with a wide smile on her face and pretend everything was just perfect._

 _She jumped as the glass doors of the balcony slammed shut and a tall figure dressed in a tux stalked into her little nook of a hiding place. He froze upon seeing her and Caroline simply stared as the soft glow of moonlight illuminated his charming features. She found his sea blue eyes mesmerising._

 _"Sorry love" he spoke in a gruff voice, fragments of fading anger still visible in his eyes._

 _She picked up on his accent and blushed softly. Shrugging, she shook her head, "Public property" she mumbled, forcing herself to turn around and go back to staring at the view of the beach beneath her. She heard quiet footsteps approach her and her stomach fluttered as she realised he was staying. She gasped when she felt the fabric of his jacket fall onto her shoulders._

 _"What's a pretty girl like you doing out in the cold?" he asked, curiosit_ y _vibrant in his features. She noticed his dimples then._

 _"What's a charming guy like you doing out in the cold?" she countered, unwilling to let him know she had been crying though she guessed it was fairly obvious to him already._

 _"You think me charming?" he smirked and she rolled her eyes though her lips stretched into a small smile._

 _She observed him taking a sip of his scotch as he leant against the railing beside her._

 _"Nik" he supplied and her brows furrowed._

 _"Rebekah's brother, Nik?"_

 _He rolled his eyes, "Are you another one of her bratty little friends?"_

 _Caroline was glaring at him now, "My best friend Bonnie is also friends with your sister and she isn't bratty at all! Neither is April, by the way," Caroline ranted, "she's a very sweet girl, albeit a little thick and naïve- all terrible combinations-"_

 _Klaus blinked, his head tilting away slightly as he took a minute to fully observe her. He had thought she was pretty when he had first laid eyes on her but now, as he watched her rant with flushed cheeks and flyaway blonde curls fluttering in her face, he thought her to be beautiful._

 _Her ramblings amused him. It had been a while since anyone had spoken so freely to him._

 _"I'm Nik" he repeated, interrupting her. He had lost track of what she was saying. She realised and glared furiously at him. She had the decency to blush however and conceded by giving him her name._

 _"Caroline"_

 _And he laughed._

 _He knew exactly who she was. He had heard Rebekah moan about 'Caroline Forbes' enough times over the holidays whenever he came back from college._

 _"My sister's arch nemesis" he teased and Caroline stuck her nose up at him._

 _"I still don't know how you managed to convince me to dance with you" Caroline grumbled as she let Niklaus waltz her around the floor._

 _"You're the belle of the ball, love" he was grinning that dimpled grin of his that made her week at the knees and she wondered if he knew that was her kryptonite._

 _"I just figured a girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be unaccompanied at an event as grand as this"_

 _Oh he was a smooth talker alright._

 _Caroline's cheeks flushed and she struggled to break eye contact._

 _"You still didn't tell me why you were outside on the balcony" she blurted out, hoping to change the topic. His face fell a little but he masked it with another grin._

 _"You first"_

 _Rolling her eyes, she spat out a lie, "My boyfriend and I had an argument"_

 _He looked at her like she was being silly for crying over an argument and she felt the need to justify her hurt feelings._

 _"We broke up" she blurted out before she could stop herself and his brows shot up._

 _Pulling her closer than was necessary for the dance, he murmured, "What a silly boy". His fingers flicked a blonde curl that had managed to escape the loose bun she had at the base of her neck._

 _"Who's the fool that left you? And may I ask why?"_

 _"No" she snapped, "That's personal"_

 _"Hmm" he hummed, a strange twinkle in his eyes as he continued twirling her around._

 _A few minutes later, after he had sensed she had calmed down, he spoke casually, "You know, I've always hated these white collar, stiff upper lip events."_

 _"Well I think they're amazing" Caroline smiled broadly, her eyes wandering to the 75 piece crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling of the dancefloor._

 _"No love" he observed "What you love is the glamour of it all- the dresses, the jewellery, the grandeur of the whole event- not the rules, practices and restrictions that come with this society."_

 _She blinked, wondering how he had surmised that so quickly about her._

 _"Let's leave. I'll show you a grand night out. We can get the train to New York- I'll take you to New York City the Opera and we can go to my favourite French Restaurant in Williamsburg"_

 _"And how will I get back here after that grand adventure?" she laughed, his ideas were wild and impulsive._

 _"Well we could always stay at one of the Mikaelson Hotels in the city", his gaze was shy and her initial surprise had morphed into temptation. That's when she snapped out of it._

 _She balked back from his hold, "No!" this was absurd, "You're a total stranger. I'm not…this isn't happening" she walked off the dancefloor and he followed._

 _"Caroline" he held her arm and spun her around, "What do you have to lose?" he had a coy smile on her face and it irritated her even more. She wasn't supposed to be giving into his charms. She couldn't believe she had told him her and Tyler had broken up. She didn't even know this…man in front of her. All she knew was that he was Niklaus Mikaelson, Rebekah's brother. He was apparently a smooth talker and was perfectly aware of how goodlooking he was. Aside from that, she knew nothing about him and it scared her to think she had already felt comfortable enough around him to tell him she was having relationship problems._

 _"Yes! Yes I need to leave! This is…" she was waving her hand around, trying to come up with an excuse, "this is stranger danger" she blurted out and he snorted._

 _"You can do better than that love"_

 _"Fine" she sneered, "I don't trust you. I don't know you and I don't trust you so I'm going to walk away and spend the rest of my evening with my friends. So. Bye" she mocked him with a curtsy and left._

 _"I'll be by the bar Sweet Caroline. Come find me when you change your mind" he called out and she could almost hear the smugness to his tone. Groaning, she ignored the urge to turn around and look at him once more, choosing to make a beeline towards Bonnie._

 _Her smile dropped when she saw Kol approaching Bonnie with two flutes of Champagne in hand. She didn't mind Kol. In fact, she rather liked him- she just needed to talk to Bonnie alone. Especially because it was concerning one of the Mikaelsons. Kol caught Caroline's eye and he sent a wide smirk her way._

 _"Ah, there she is, Sweet Caroline"_

 _"Stop calling me that" Caroline snapped, somehow the nick name sounded…wrong, coming from Kol._

 _"Touchy! I'd say my brother's sensitive side seems to have rubbed off on you"_

 _Caroline wanted to smack that smarmy smirk off Kol's face but Bonnie beat her to it. Although she did only smack Kol's arm, that too rather fondly, Caroline noted with a frown._

 _"I'm going to go talk to Stefan. He looks pretty miserable"_

 _Kol scoffed, "Of course he is. His brother's flirting with his girl"_

 _Caroline's face scrunched into a look of disgust, "Damon?! Isn't he like…super old? Isn't that like super creepy?!"_

 _"He's only 2 years older than Nik!" Kol sang and Caroline took it as her cue to leave. Or else she'd seriously throw something at the infuriating Mikaelson. She wondered how Bonnie handled him- then again Bonnie had the patience of a saint._

 _"Hey" Caroline nudged Stefan with her elbow as he leant against the bar counter. He looked rather sloshed and she felt a pang of annoyance at Elena for driving her boyfriend to this state._

 _"Wanna hear something funny?" she clicked her tongue, "I'm having a worse evening than you"_

 _He snorted, "Impossible"_

 _"Mmhhmm" she nodded, her eyes spying Klaus at the other end of the bar. His gaze was fixed on her and she found herself unable to look away for a few seconds. That was, till Stefan nudged her._

 _"Do elaborate" he slung his arm around her shoulder sloppily, "Because currently my brother is falling in love with my girlfriend."_

 _Caroline snorted at that, "he isn't falling in love with Elena"_

 _"It's Elena" Stefan interrupted, "Every man falls in love with her"_

 _And just like that, Caroline was sad again._

 _"Yeah…well…I just lied to my arch enemy's hot older brother that I'm single and I may have heavily flirted with him."_

 _"all incredibly minor things" Stefan was condescending despite slurring his speech and Caroline decided it was alright to mutter her confession out to him- he wouldn't remember any of this anyway- "And I'm thinking of taking him up on his offer"_

-0-0-0-

 _They were on Jane's Carousel. She had only ever seen this in her favourite rom coms. Niklaus had booked the entire place out so it was just the two of them- she wasn't even sure if that was allowed but she wasn't questioning him when she was having such a great night._

 _Like he had promised, he had taken her to the Opera and it had been beautiful. She had found out later, at the French restaurant, that Nik spoke french. She didn't think her heart could handle all of this. Her phone had rang a few times and she had ignored calls from her mother, her friends and even Tyler, simply because she couldn't bare to part her eyes from him for even a second. He was enchanting, their conversation was engaging and she felt like finally there was a guy out there that only wanted to pay attention to her. Not Elena, not Katherine, she didn't have to compete with rebellious causes and difficult parents – Klaus was just here for her. She hadn't been pursued like this before either and she was finding it all rather overwhelming. She had gotten so caught up in the romance of it all that she hadn't even pushed him away when he had taken his hand in hers._

 _His dimples were on full show and he was teasing her about actually enjoying herself, especially when she had started the night in such a sour mood._

 _"Ok ok…stop" she tugged on his jacket and brought them to a stop beside a fountain in the park they were strolling in._

 _"So this is the part of the night that we have to actually be honest with each other" she licked her lips as she saw on the edge of the fountain wall._

 _"Why were you out on the balcony?" she blurted out before he could deflect. He had been charming and gentlemanly the whole night but she needed to know he was real. She needed to see flaws because god knew she was full of em herself._

 _He looked at her in an exasperated fashion as he paced two steps back and forth._

 _"Can't you just let it lie? We've been having a fantastic time tonight, love"_

 _"I know! I know.. but..but I just need to know something that matters about you" she laughed wryly, "I mean, you're in college and I'm still in High School. You don't come back to Mystic Falls much- doesn't take a genius to figure out there won't be a second date here"_

 _His mouth opened to dismiss her fears but she interrupted before he could speak._

 _"And I totally don't mind at all – I just…I want to remember this night as more than just a dream. I want you to be honest with me."_

 _He sighed softly and took a seat beside her._

 _"I won't tell you much love" he warned, "but…I was there on the balcony because I had a…disagreement with my Father."_

 _"What about?" Caroline was curious._

 _"It's personal" he shot back and she balked a little but she saw the teasing smile on his face and rolled her eyes._

 _"Fine, I'll tell you who my boyfriend is"_

 _"Your ex" he corrected her and she bit her lip nodding along rather guiltily._

 _"Father wants me to join the family business after I graduate college" he sighed, his fingers rubbing his forehead._

 _"And you don't want that?" she asked_

 _"Not one bit. I want to do something that actually makes me happy"_

 _"Like what?" her smile widened when she saw a sparkle in his eyes._

 _"I want to paint and one day open an Art gallery of my own"_

 _"Klaus that's great and if you're sure that's what you want to do for the rest of your life then you should pursue it!"_

 _"Father thinks Art is a hobby – that too for weak-minded people"_

 _Caroline frowned, not liking Mikael's personality. She was beginning to understand why Kol never spoke about his family_

 _"Well I think you're really brave to stand up to your Dad like that" Caroline nodded and Klaus smiled softly, "You think? He threatened to take away my trust fund"_

 _Caroline sniffed as she mocked, "Real Art can only be made when you're poor and starving anyway". She had Klaus chuckling away beside her and it sent a tingle through her spine – she was the one making him laugh like this. She was the reason behind those cute little dimples appearing._

 _"But seriously Nik" she rested her open palm atop his hand, "Don't let your parents define you. I know it can be scary to disappoint them but sometimes you just have to do what's right for you"_

 _She chewed her lips pensively as she finished giving him that morsel of advice but before she could convince herself to follow her own advice, she felt his palms cup her face. Her eyes went wide, her mouth opening to…well, she forgot what she was about to say because just then she noticed his eyes weren't entirely blue – there were sparks of green hidden within them and she was lost for words. Slowly, softly, his lips descended onto hers. She felt weightless for those few moments she was in his arms. She felt a flutter in her stomach that rose to her throat and she felt something in her snap as her arms wound around his neck, her fingers wading through his golden hair. She felt breathless when he pulled away. With flushed cheeks she shivered as they parted. She watched though glistening eyes as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders._

 _"I'll take you back love" he stood and held out his hand for her to take._

 _Sucking in a soft breath, her voice cracked a little, "I want to stay"_

0-0-0-0

Stefan Salvatore was a hard man to find but Alexia Branson was notorious for knowing everything about her clients. She had him on speed dial and he usually answered her first time around but whenever he didn't, she knew he was in a mood – and Stefan being in a mood was good for absolutely no one.

"Salvatore" she growled into the phone, "You better call me in the next five minutes or I'm storming into hotel room and I don't care if you're naked or if you're having an orgy, I'm dragging you by your ear to my car.

She had tracked him down to a bed and breakfast in Amsterdam and that was damn hard to do seeing as he didn't even use a credit card to book flights. In fact he didn't use a credit card at all, clearly wanting to hide away and not have anyone find him.

Exactly four and a half minutes later her phone started ringing. She smirked when she saw his name flashing across her screen.

"Yes, Stefan?" she spoke casually, as if she hadn't just threatened to drag him out naked.

"I'm not having an orgy" he grumbled, "And I'm coming down to see you." Huffing, he added, "How did you even find me?"

"I know your icloud password but more importantly, I know you. See you in five"

0000

He stared at her with steely eyes as he sipped coffee across the table form her. His head had been throbbing all morning from the previous night's activities and he wasn't in any mood to listen to another one of Lexi's "Get your life back together" lectures.

"What new tragedy struck your life that you felt the need to run to Amsterdam to hide?" she asked rather brutally and he scoffed, "Don't hold back" he muttered sarcastically as he carried on sipping his coffee.

"Well?" her eyebrow had risen expectantly and he gave in, rolling his eyes. He knew she'd pry it out of him anyway, it was just easier if he told her right away.

"Kol called me."

"Kol?" Lexi's eyes narrowed as she recognised that name. Stefan spoke very little of his past in Mystic Falls but of the few people he had mentioned, the name Kol had come up frequently enough for her to take note.

"Yeah…one of the few people from my home town that I keep in touch with."

"And what did Kol say?" Lexi could tell how reluctant Stefan was to tell her but she was pushy. She figured she was the only real family he had left- she was his best friend afterall.

"Damon and Elena are getting married"

Lexi pursed her lips, her brows furrowing. She didn't really know how to react. His first book had been about Elena and his life back in Mystic Falls. It had been a huge success, topping the New York Bestsellers list for weeks on end but that had been 2 years ago. Since then nothing he wrote was good enough to publish. Lexi had urged Stefan to write more about the characters of his first book – to make a sequel perhaps but he had adamantly refused. He wanted to write a romance novel- pure fiction- but he had failed miserably. His writing didn't have that spark to it anymore and Lexi didn't want Stefan's next book to be some average novel easily forgotten about a week after it hit bookstores. Since then Stefan had been blowing through his earnings and his trust fund, escaping to countries all over Europe and Asia, trying to find 'inspiration'. Lexi knew he was finding it hard to accept failure and she knew exactly how to deliver the right kind of kicking up his ass to get him moving – to get him finally writing again.

"You're going."

He blinked, his mouth agape like a fish.

"You're going to the Wedding and it's going to inspire you to write one hell of a novel, Stefan, because you are not a failure."

* * *

 **A/N Yes, yes I know, super short intro to Stefan and his life _but_ you guys got a lengthy Klaroline flashback.**

 **Next Chapter: The Mikaelson Family gathering, Henrik, some more Stefan _and_ an intro to Kalijah ;)**

 **Please do review and comment! Let me know if you liked the flashback - if so, i'll do more! Also let me know if any of the characters are OOC**

 **Thank you for reading, reviweing, favouriting and following - and Happy Holidays!**


	6. The Gathering (1)

**A/N: Hello All. Can I just start by saying how amazing you have all been for reiewing/PMing me. I did a very stupid thing and lost the document where I had detailed out the entire plot line for the fic. As if that wasn't the only issue, I also just started doing my accounting exams which, by the way, are incredibly time consuming.**

 **Enough of my excuses though...i've written out new plot lines and i've already started writing more of this fic. I am most definitely continuing it, but please do give me time. I will most likely post the next chapter in 1/2 weeks time as I still have exams to study for as well as my day job :/**

 **Anyway, i'm sure y'all are eager for the next chapter...so here it is!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _Her hair was like spun gold in its perfection and beauty. She walked with strength and grace. She spoke like she owned the halls of this High School but I knew it was just a façade. In reality she was as insecure as she was beautiful; and Rachel Morgan was intensely beautiful. Her eyes were orbs of cobalt blue, doe shaped with hidden secrets; her lips sang songs of jealousy but only I knew of the rivulets of tears that streamed down her apple pink cheeks as she worried about being left alone._

 _I'd never met someone as perceptive as her yet strangely enough she never had any perception on her own life. If she just stopped running circles around the Quarter Back and if she just stopped staring at empty mirrors to fill the hollowness inside her, she'd have felt the love that surrounded her – her family were loyal to her. They'd never hurt her. Yet the silly girl couldn't recognise that, constantly seeing betrayal in every action of theirs. I felt like shaking her shoulders and yelling at her._

 _We were very different, me and her._

 _I trusted too blindly in my brother and she didn't trust in hers enough._

 _So there we stood, on the day of Graduation, opposites of each other in every way– her with glassy eyes reddened from tears shed over a goddamn fling at best, and me with tears unshed over the love of my life._

 _Despite calling Eliza the love of my life, my gaze wouldn't allow itself to shift from Rachel. She was stunning in all her vulnerability and in that moment I was wildly attracted to her._

 _I guess what they say is true…Misery does indeed like company._

000

Rebekah was dumbfounded after reading 'The Virgina Diaries' by Stefan Salvatore. She hadn't read the book in its entirety, having only 3 hours left till dinner, but she had scanned each page for her name and had read those pages in detail. She wasn't mentioned much in the book but he'd drop in small paragraphs about her here and there- snippets of conversations they had behind the bleachers or in empty school corridors. They never spoke when other people were around, it would simply cause too much drama. He was Elena's boyfriend – Elena who was Rebekah's nemesis in school. She had been wildly jealous of the girl for having stolen her first love away from her and in turn Elena had felt threatened by Rebekah whenever Stefan intervened in their arguments. He wouldn't support Rebekah but he'd put an end to the nastiness. Stefan never interfered…except when Rebekah was involved and Elena had picked up on that quite quickly.

So Rebekah and Stefan had kept their friendship a secret – if one could even call it a friendship. She hadn't known though that he had seen her on graduation day, nor did she ever think he found her beautiful. It would have brought a smile onto her face, the last page of his book – she was who he spoke about as he finished his first novel - but she stayed numb to his compliments. They didn't appease her, not when his insight into her feelings at age 18, cut her so deep.

She didn't know if she was angry or if she was ashamed. Whatever she felt was an amalgamation of shame, fury and…betrayal. He bared her soul in that book without so much as asking her. She found it easier to settle on that thought, however a nagging feeling in her mind told her that wasn't the express reason for why she felt so…so hurt. It was because he knew her better than she knew herself.

000

* * *

The apartment was quiet as Klaus set the table. He hadn't even bothered asking Kol to help. Kol had helped enough for the day. He was the reason Caroline was walking on eggshells around him and he was the reason why Rebekah was sitting on the couch with a vacant expression in her eyes.

Unable to stand the tension in the kitchen, Klaus grabbed a hold of Caroline's wrist and tugged her towards him.

"Come on now love…you can't tell me you're still annoyed" he stated quietly. They had both read the pages that briefly mentioned Katherine's tryst with Niklaus and it was apparent that the nature of said tryst held no meaning to either of them. Caroline had grumbled and groaned but hadn't flinched when Nik pulled her onto his lap. He took pleasure in such small victories. They had then, however, proceeded to read together, everything Stefan had written about 'Caitlin' i.e Caroline. Nik had found it amusing for most parts but there were moments he found himself frowning. He hadn't liked how Stefan had portrayed Caroline in the books – not at first, not at all. She had seemed frivolous, silly and insipid. She hadn't seemed at all like the girl he had met at the Christmas Party nor the girl he had met at NYU during her first semester. Then again, Nik knew of another girl whose personality had changed drastically since High School and she was sitting on his couch this very moment so he hadn't thought much of it. He was annoyed on Caroline's behalf, but he didn't see why she was behaving this way around him.

"What's wrong, love?"

She chewed on her lip and sighed before spinning around rather forcefully and whisper ranting at him, "I don't want you to think any less of me because of that book. I know what I did with you when I was with Tyler was wrong but I was a stupid girl and I don't know, Tyler and I never seemed to be going anywhere. Not that I thought you and I would go anywhere after that night in New York but i…I got caught up in the moment and you were so honest and Tyler was never honest with me, never vulnerable, not like you were that night and-" she paused to lick her lips, "And you were what I needed that night. I needed to be needed and you…you were perfect."

"Are you done?" He asked softly with a bemused look in his eyes. She frowned as his lips quirked into a smile.

"Yes I'm done" she huffed and he pulled her into his arms, his palms rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"You don't have to justify yourself luv. I already told you I don't care about your high school romance with Tyler. I care about the girl who would sit through study sessions with me in the NYU libraries. The girl who colour coded my revision notes in exchange for mocha lattes. The girl who listened to me and wasn't afraid to call me out on my bullshit. I feel in love with that girl, Caroline, so don't ever think I could ever think any less of you, darling."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart skipping a beat.

"Well don't you have a way with words" she murmured, her lips hovering over his. He chuckled and she pressed their lips together.

"Ergh is this what this entire weekend will be like? Unwelcomed displays of affection?" Kol's snark destroyed the moment completely and Caroline had to take in a deep breath, mentally counting to ten in her head. Klaus rolled his eyes and pressed a long kiss to his fiancé's forehead, "He can't interrupt us in the bedroom tonight." He murmured bitterly and Caroline whacked the back of his head.

"Did he just say something dirty?!" Kol asked loudly and that seemed to get Rebekah out of her stupor.

"Ergh it's like I'm a teenager again with dumb and dumber squabbling over the dinner table." She scowled as she got up from the couch and sat at the dining table.

"Well I mean, just sit right there why don't you?" Caroline hissed under her breath, "No need to help set the table or cook or anything."

"Please." Rebekah spoke in a drab tone, having heard Caroline, "That's what the help is for."

"And let's get you into the kitchen luv," Klaus spun Caroline around before she smacked his sister with the dinner plate in her hands.

"What time did you say Fin and his wife would get here by?" Rebekah asked callously.

"Finn and Sage." Klaus stared pointedly at her, "Will be arriving at 7pm"

A sharp rap at the door snapped both their attention to the front door where Caroline was rushing to get to.

Rebekah sucked in a deep breath, "Goodbye, peace" she muttered sarcastically making Kol snicker.

"The kids are riots. Love em"

"I love them too." Rebekah snapped back, "I am just aware of how loud they can be."

Sure enough the second Finn, Sage and their three kids stepped into the apartment, all peace and quiet had evaporated from the premises. The kids barged in like a storm, instantly rushing to the familiar faces of Kol and Rebekah. They hadn't seen Kol in person much but had kept in regular contact with him over skype. Sage and Finn, meanwhile, remained at the doorstep, sharing tense stares with Klaus and Caroline.

Moments passed as Klaus' jaw twitched and his eyes remained fixed on his eldest brother. Finn, on the other hand appeared infallibly calm yet there was a certain glaze in his eyes as he caught the glint of a diamond on Caroline's ring finger.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Finn spoke gently, his head tipping towards Caroline. Sage's brows shot up and a wide grin engulfed her face but before anyone could say anything more, a loud crashing sound shattered the moment.

Then within seconds, Sage was barging into the penthouse, yelling at her three children who had somehow managed to break something in the five minutes they had been here for.

"I have had it with the three of you." She hissed, her finger waving threateningly in the air, "Put down the China right now and pretend to be good kids for one evening. Or else…" The look in her eyes was enough to even scare Rebekah into silence.

"Don't have kids till you're….really sure. Really sure." Finn eyed Klaus and Caroline before walking in and taking a seat at the table. Caroline simply blinked and followed his example as she watched Sage take her eldest, Erik, by the ear and lead him to one of the guest bedrooms in the apartment.

"That room's mine!" Kol called out, instantly fearful of anything he had left outside. The other two boys, Hugo and Karl followed after their brother and mother, curious to see his fate. The next five minutes would be a mystery to everyone except the kids and Sage…and Finn. He'd find out later that night when the couple finally retired after putting their three children to bed at a ridiculous hour due to their sugar highs.

As they all waited, Caroline shot Klaus threatening looks. "We're having kids one at a time. No twins. There has to atleast be a five year age gap, you hear me? Five."

"The house is unusually quiet. I take it Sage is disciplining your children, Finn?"

All heads shot towards the entrance and Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elijah. Finally. Someone sane in this house."

Finn simply rolled his eyes at his sister's dramatics. Just as Caroline and Rebekah welcomed him into the apartment, Sage returned. Her glare dared them all to ask questions. No one called her bluff.

"So where's Henrik?"

Elijah pursed his lips as his forehead crinkled.

"Some girl entered the elevator at the same time as us and he followed her out on a different floor." Elijah answered Kol who snickered whilst the rest of his siblings rolled their eyes.

"It's like hE's made it his life's mission to be like you." Rebekah huffed.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kol was quick to take offence but Elijah interfered before anything went sideways.

"In fact I prefer his absence. He's too young to hear of our plots and ploys against our parents."

Caroline snorted before pouring herself a large glass of wine. Sage promptly took said glass and proceeded to take a large gulp, refusing to get involved just yet.

"Excuse you."

"Ah, Henrik!" Rebekah grinned broadly and rushed over to hug her youngest brother. Her hand swept to ruffle his hair but he ducked out of her way fast enough, making her pout.

"Jheeze, Bex, I'm not 5 anymore. Can you chill?" He stalked to the nearest mirror and after a quick quiff fix, he all but tripped over his feet to hug Niklaus. Klaus cherished the hug, his eyes even moistening…it had been a while.

Henrik's reunion with Kol was much the same and then all three proceeded to clear their throats and sit at the dining table. Struggling to not gape, Caroline simply shot Sage a look. The older woman stifled a laugh at the repressed emotional nature of all the Mikaelson men; they were truly one of a kind.

"Right. Shall we begin?" Elijah clapped his hand and took a seat at the head of the table, despite being neither the owner of the apartment nor the eldest of the family. None of them so much as batted an eyelid. Elijah had always been one to take the reigns; Finn had always preferred to take a back seat and be the cynic. He believed it was the only trait his Father had passed onto him. If not for that, Finn would have considered himself simply his Mother's child. He had worshiped the ground Esther had walked on and he would have felt the same was about her for the rest of his life had she not allowed Mikael to disown Klaus. Since then, Finn's devotion to Esther had been fading. He was slowly starting to see the kind of woman his Mother was behind the perfect façade she had portrayed for all these years.

"So you all probably know about Mother's vicious lie." Elijah started off. He had emailed everyone with the agenda for the gathering, in bullet point format. Rebekah had sent a quiet prayer for whoever he was destined

"It made for a great read on the plane over." Kol scoffed. He had always been quick to anger and an attack on his family was considered an attack on himself. He took it very personally.

"Did you notice anything Henrik?" Rebekah asked to which Henrik just shrugged.

"I don't really spend that much time at home."

"You don't?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Nah, I've got football practice after school for most of the week and then tutoring. So by the time that's all done, I come back at like 9. I don't really see em round except at breakfast. Mum insists we all have breakfast together."

"Have they been arguing?" Caroline pushed, hoping against hope that there were some truth to what Esther had said.

"Nah. They barely look at each other – the usual"

"Henrik." Rebekah sighed softly, her palm gripping his, "How're you taking all this?"

Groaning, Henrik already grew tired of all the sympathetic glances being thrown his way by his siblings.

"Guys chill, I'm so used to this. They've been cold to each other for as long as I can remember. Y'all maybe able to remember a happier phase in their relationship but I doubt I was older than a baby at the time."

"Well." Elijah shifted uncomfortably, "The phases kept…undulating. It seemed Father was at his most caring self when there was a baby in the house."

"So mum kept popping out kids?" Kol snorted, "Typical."

"Kol." Finn's tone was firm, his eyes glaring, "She deserves some respect."

"You can't still think that!" Kol accused, "You know how pathetically she handled the outing of her affair. She should have stood by Nik but instead all she cared about was her social standing. She knew supporting Nik would mean Father would divorce her and she couldn't possibly allow for that to happen. Oh the disgrace of being a divorcee." He mocked, fuming in his seat.

"And then she has the nerve to come see me and lie to my face after 5 years of silence and abandonment." Klaus, instigated by Kol's rant, joined in.

"Alight alright! We get the point." Elijah intervened before matters could escalate any further. Rebekah had already begun withdrawing, much as she did as a teenager when all the fights started at home.

"Discussing Mother's poor character wasn't on the agenda for today's meeting."

Sage snorted, "This is hardly a meeting, Elijah."

Rebekah, annoyed at all the raised tempers and voices, snapped, "Can we just get on with it? Why do we think she lied?"

"She's planning something." Klaus warned, "She was so insistent I didn't come to the Wedding. Finn," Klaus cleared his throat and met his eldest brother's stare, "How did you know she would come see me and then lie to me? You said you overheard her…"

Sighing, Finn rubbed the creases on his forehead with his fingers as he spoke, "Her assistant was sick so she passed on the flight details to Nora, my assistant. Nora got Mother's flight details mixed up with my flight details to New York in a month's time and when I found out, I tried approaching Mother about it. She hadn't told about going to New York and I knew there wasn't any company functions she needed to attend..so that only left one reason…"

"Me." Nik's face hardened.

"Before I could ask her about it though, I overhead her talking on the phone to someone. She seemed almost panicked. She kept saying she'd 'fix it' even if it meant lying to you. It was the first time I'd heard her say your name in four years."

"Why did she sound panicked?" Caroline interrupted the tension that had been building between Finn and Klaus. She didn't know what Finn was trying to do by subtly supporting Esther every chance he got.

Finn's face hardened, "I think someone is blackmailing her."

000

* * *

Marcel Gerrard was a very accomplished man. At just 27, he was the owner of a top restaurant-bar chain in the country. He had learned very early on in life to not accept 'no' for an answer. He had grown up rough and full of fight so whist he wore designer suits and cufflinks, he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. He wasn't one for accepting defeat; and as the years went on, he faced it less and less. People were charmed by him and if not by him, then by his money. If neither option worked, there was always the third, bloodier one – that always seemed to do the trick. It simply wasn't an option for Marcel to accept the word 'No'…but when Bonnie Bennett sent a letter to him, telling him to back off in fifteen different languages, Marcel was amused. He had his PI check up on her and a few days later his amusement turned to intrigue.

Impulsively, he booked the first flight to Virginia and as he got off the plane a few hours later, he still hadn't decided whether it was because he wanted to buy 'The Mystic Grill' off her or whether it was for some other reason all together.


	7. The Gathering (2)

**A/N - You guys are AWESOME. So many reviews. Thank you! I'm glad you're all still interested in this story! I've introduced some more characters and well, the chapter starts off with a BANG; everyone's favourite villain - Kai Parker!**

 **Without further delay...**

* * *

 **Part 2**

Kai Parker was a complicated individual. He was a high functioning sociopath with a superiority complex. The family therapist, however, struggled to attribute his behaviour to any particular instance in his childhood. It appeared as if he had the perfect upbringing which in fact, was far from the truth. He grew up with 7 siblings due to his Father's constant dissatisfaction with his life and every aspect of it, including his children. Appearances were everything to Joshua Parker and nothing his children ever did would please him. Kai, being the oldest son in the family, would take the brunt of his Father's anger, whilst his mother settled for numbing her mind with pills. Joshua never resorted to being physical with any member of his family but as his kids would later find out, there was such a thing as emotional torture. Growing up under the microscopic, constantly judgemental eye of Joshua Parker triggered a penchant for violence in Kai and of course, when his parents found out, they were highly displeased. Kai then became the black sheep of his family and nothing he achieved would ever earn him his Father's approval, much less his love.

Thus began Malakai Parker's rebellion. He bided his time, appearing to be the golden boy of the family; ambitious, charming, and with a perfect 4.0 GPA. He was even studying pre med at Columbia and then one fine day he just disappeared. He had left a note to his parents to not look for him – he would visit himself, when he was ready. Then three years later his parents saw his face plastered on every news channel in the country. He was on trial for murder but before they could so much as arrange a visit, the Judge had dismissed the case and all charges were dropped.

Kai Parker was an incredibly successful business man but almost all his deals were ambiguous at best. Plenty of his opposition and even some of his partners in business mysteriously dropped dead before Cobra Inc. secured their business. Rumours began spreading but despite several attempts of the Police investigating him, not a single shred of evidence had been found against him. Kai Parker was a man of mystery indeed. No one could really trust him, except perhaps his Lawyer and older sister, Josette Parker.

The thwack of files against his oak desk stirred Kai out of his day dream.

"The autopsy report came back." A woman in her early thirties towered over his seated form, glaring unabashedly at him.

"Oh?" Kai blinked, his lips pursing till his cheekbones hollowed, "What does it say?"

"They found concentrated doses of glycoalkaloids and oxalic acid in his blood stream."

"So?" Kai stretched back in his chair, an amused smirk gracing his face.

"So, you and I both know he couldn't have ingested such a high dose from his _dinner_." She spat at him, crossing the table to stand over his relaxed form. It ticked her how nonchalant he was being.

"You've been experimenting in your lab again haven't you? We made a _deal_ Kai."

"Josie, just calm down." He sang, finally getting up and holding his sister's shoulders. Guiding her to a couch in his office, he sat her down and crouched before her.

"Yes, we made a deal. Only bad guys can be my…test subjects. And Tristan D'Martel was bad, trust me. Didn't you see him get taken down by that chat show host? What's her name- Carol…Carrie…Cameron?"

"Caroline Forbes." Josette snapped, "But that's immaterial. There was no proof-"

"Ah ah!" Kai chided, "We both know bad men are still bad, whether there's proof against them or not." His smirk sent shivers down her spine. If she hadn't grown up with him, she'd have run for her life by now.

"I'd say Ivory smuggling was pretty bad – think of all the Elephants the poor guy had killed."

"Kai!" She was at her witt's end with her Brother's antics. They had a deal that she would protect him as long as his victims were criminals themselves. It was the only way she could justify still loving him but as of late, Kai's victims were less of the murderous variety and more of the white collar crime variety.

"He had appalling manners Josie, trust me, if you'd been there, you'd have done the same."

Her stone cold face indicated otherwise.

"Ok fine." He rolled his eyes and raised his hands in surrender, "but he just really ticked me off."

"You can't kill people because they tick you off." She slapped him across the face. Gritting his teeth, Kai turned to face her again. This time, his voice had a tinge of darkness in it, "Tristan D'Martel forced his sister to get an abortion, against her wishes. He then sent her to an insane asylum when she tried filing a police complaint against him." His dark eyes flashed dangerously and Josette found it difficult to breathe.

"No one who murdered their own nephew deserves to live." Kai then shot her a smile that made her skin crawl, "His company was just a bonus."

"Right." She stuttered, "I didn't know that."

Taking in a deep breath, Josette filed this encounter away in her mind. She'd deal with her conflicting emotions of guilt and concession at a later date. Over several glasses of bourbon.

"Are you planning on murdering anyone else in the next month?" She asked faintly as she watched Kai walk back to his desk.

"Mmm not that I can think of. Though I can never really tell when the mood will strike."

"Kai." She growled, "Just…can you please…not. For the next month. Please."

"Why?" He asked, a soft frown marring his pretty features.

"One of Alaric's daughters is getting married in a few weeks time and I just want a vacation from dealing with your ass." She spoke bluntly, making Kai laugh.

"Your boyfriend's daughter…so that'd make her my niece?! Well count me in!" He had a mischievous grin on his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store, full of excitable innocence. His shifts in moods never failed to disturb her. She knew from very early on that her brother was a sociopath but he had a protective streak about him. She first caught a glimpse of it when he beat up her first boyfriend who tried pressuring her into having sex with him. Josh had been a 6 ft 2 football player in High school, whilst Kai had been a skinny 12 year old. That hadn't stopped him from taking a baseball bat to Josh's face. The boy ended up in a coma and well, Josette had been covering for her younger brother ever since.

"Be on your best behaviour. It's a week long destination wedding in Bermuda."

"Perfect." Kai's teeth gleamed, "I need a nice break."

"Oh and I'm taking tomorrow afternoon off. I'm going cake tasting with Elena."

"Say 'hi' to my niece for me!" Kai cooed, "Oh they grow up so fast!" He mocked as he wiped false tears from his eyes.

Accustomed to his dramatics, Josette simply scoffed as she slammed his office door on her way out.

* * *

"So I've been thinking we should have peach petunias and red lilies for the centre pieces and the bouquet- Damon…Damon." Elena poked her fiancé in the ribs and he jolted in surprise.

"Centre pieces. Yeah." He tried to recover but a sharp look from Elena caused him to drop the act. Sighing, he pulled her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Damon," she whined, "you were the one that insisted on being a part of the planning. You even insisted on a week long destination wedding but since I've started planning the flowers and the menu, you don't seem the least bit interested!"

Stuck for words, Damon furrowed his brows as he thought of how best to reply.

"Oh trust me Elena, all the grooms are this way." A woman in a cream dress and black suit jacket took a seat across the table from the couple.

"They start off so enthusiastic and then when they realise its hard work, they back off." She winked his way as she laughed and Elena appeared a little mollified.

"Why don't we just let him go? I've got some China piece samples I need you to take a look at and we still haven't decided on the colour palette for the wedding."

"As exciting as this all sounds, I've got a work call to take so I'll be ducking out now."

Before Elena could object, Damon pressed a quick kiss on her lips and was half way to the exit already. He heard laughter upon his exit and Elena say, "I don't know what's gotten into him lately, Hayley. He's been acting so odd."

Once outside, Damon Salvatore breathed a huge sigh of relief. It had felt claustrophobic in the tiny office with Elena and Hayley. He just felt like he needed to breathe without being under the watchful eye of that two faced bitch. Hayley Marshall had been the bane of Damon's existence as of late. She had blackmailed and forced him to have a ridiculous one week wedding and on top of that, to send out invites to people he had happily hoped to never see for the rest of his life. Her agenda, however, was unclear. Not a day passed by that Damon didn't wish he hadn't met her on that fateful afternoon, two months ago. Since the moment she had entered his life, Damon had been plastering fake smiles till his cheeks hurt and his heart grew heavy with weariness. Every interaction in his life felt deceitful, even his interactions with Elena. She was the love of his life and he had sworn to never keep secrets from her but this wasn't a secret he could share with her. It would ruin them. In fact, it would go beyond ruining just them; it would ruin a lot of lives. Damon Salvatore preferred to keep the past in the past and so he followed Hayley's every instruction, from inviting Kol Mikaelson to his wedding, to blackmailing Ester Mikaelson into preventing Caroline and Klaus from attending the wedding. He hadn't a clue why Hayley wanted him to do either of those things but he knew she wasn't working alone. There were times he'd catch her sending him pitying glances but they'd disappear into scowls just as quickly. Damon's mind spun every time he was in the same room as Hayley and Elena, especially when he saw how warm Hayley was towards Elena. He simply couldn't handle these fake interactions anymore.

Unable to muster the will to enter Hayley's office again, Damon sent a quick text to his fiancé.

" _Work emergency came up. I'll see you at home later tonight babe x"_

* * *

"You really think Ester's being blackmailed?" Caroline asked her fiancé as he came out of their ensuite shower with a towel wrapped low around his hips.

Running a hand through his damp hair, he answered her. "I honestly don't know."

"Finn sounded pretty convinced." Caroline mumbled as her eyes lingered on his bare torso. Klaus sighed deeply as he sat on the mattress with his back to Caroline. She knelt behind him and 'tsked' as she patted his hair with a dry towel.

"Finn's always been one to support Ester." Klaus grumbled bitterly.

Feeling how taught the muscles on his shoulders were, Caroline worked her fingers into them, loosening the knots and causing her husband to be to let out a soft sigh as he leant back into her.

"He's on your side on this one. He warned you against her didn't he?"

"I have a feeling he has another motive. He genuinely thinks Mother's being blackmailed. You heard how convinced he sounded. He probably just came here to get us to help him."

"But why would he need our help? It doesn't make much sense." Caroline huffed, her mind working a thousand miles per minute.

"Maybe he thinks someone we know is blackmailing her."

Caroline scoffed and dug her fingers into his muscles a little too deep.

"Easy love." He gasped.

"Sorry." She mumbled and kissed the top of his head, "But that's ridiculous. We haven't had any contact with her or Finn or Mikael in years. We don't know anyone they know; we live miles away in New York…it's simply ridiculous for Finn to think we're in any way involved in all this nonsense."

She eyed his smirk from the mirror in the corner of the room, "What are you smirking at?"

"I just love how worked up you get over my family." He was amused, "You look hot." He wriggled his eyebrows and she snorted.

"Nice try, but we're talking about it."

"It?" He pretended to not know what she was referring to as he turned to face her. His body loomed over her as he pushed her back on the mattress.

"It." She glared, "You know I'm talking about what Elijah suggested."

"I can't remember love." He lied, his lips pressing warm, wet, distracting kisses on her collarbones.

"Nik!" Caroline laughed, "Fine. If you want to play it that way." Wrapping her legs around his hips, she flipped them around and straddled him. Bending low at the waist, her lips trailed across his chest, her soft palms drifting up and down the firm muscles of his arms.

"Elijah said," She whispered in his ear, her teeth tugging at his ear lobe as she ground her hips on his.

"That we should go there early…all of us. You, me, 'Lijah, Bekah, Kol,"

"Can we not talk about my family when you're doing this to me?" He groaned, his hands grabbing her hips and pushing them down for more friction.

"Ah ah…" She smacked his hands away, "This only keeps going if we keep talking."

He huffed petulantly but didn't refuse her kisses on his abs.

"And what will we do by going to Virginia early?"

"Well for one, we'd be disobeying your mother." Caroline smirked slyly, "And I know how much you love to spite her."

He laughed, "Nice try love." He knelt up on his elbows, "but two can play this game."

In a single, fluid move, he flipped them around and caged her arms with one of his. Nuzzling her neck, his other hand grazed down her side teasingly. Rough finger pads and calloused palms stroked her stomach and had her wriggling under him.

"But think about it," Caroline gasped as she struggled to maintain focus, "There must be a reason she wants you to stay away from Mystic Falls. Aren't you curious?"

"Not really, love." Klaus grinned, his fingers now drifting to her breasts. She squealed and clenched her thighs around his hips.

"But Nik don't you want to know what her blackmailer has on her? What if it involves Mikael? What if..if.. she really is in danger? What if she really does want to leave your Father?"

Seeing as Caroline wasn't willing to let this go, Klaus sighed and dropped his head to her chest. Her arms, now free, wrapped delicately around his strong shoulders, her fingers raking through his hair soothingly.

"I know how important family is to you, Nik. I know how much you've missed spending time with Elijah, Finn, Kol…Can you just imagine what it could be like if we helped Finn and got to the bottom of this all? Finally convinced Ester to leave Mikael?"

Klaus remained silent as he let Caroline coax him into feeling better about Elijah's suggestion. He didn't argue with her but she could tell he still had his reservations.

"I want my Mother to know I'm engaged, Klaus. I want her to…accept you."

"And you think she will now?" He mumbled, his scruffy jaw tickling her somewhat.

"I have no doubt." Caroline beamed, "We're both successful, we have our own place, we didn't break up after the first hurdle like she predicted. We proved her wrong in every way possible. I want her to look at us…at you and I want her to admit she was wrong."

Klaus understood. She wanted a relationship with her parents, and while he couldn't relate too much to it now, he remembered how desperately he had wanted to impress his father, in his teenage years. He remembered how heart wrenching it had been to appear as a constant disappointment to Mikael and he didn't want that for Caroline.

Cupping her face in his palms, he gazed into eyes of frosty blue, filled with vulnerable innocence.

"This really means a lot to you hmm?"

She bit her lip and nodded, lines forming on the corners of her mouth. He kissed them away.

"Ok. We'll go early to Mystic Falls."

Her beam filled his heart with happiness.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" She asked softly as her lips pressed quick yet firm kisses against his.

"Hmm" He grumbled in low tones, "Not lately."

"I'll have to change that." She breathed into his skin before sliding her lips atop his and locking her legs around his hips once more.

* * *

"Enzo." Bonnie growled as she smacked a dish rag across his shoulder, "Can you please refrain from flirting with Mrs. Salvatore."

"Why love?" The 'British Hottie' – a term the teenage girls of Mystic Falls had coined for him – asked his boss tartly, "Are you jealous?"

His smirk annoyed her.

"If I wanted an STD then yeah, I'd be jealous." She huffed, "You're meant to be bussing those tables." She shoved him in said direction, "And again, please, refrain from flirting with the customers."

She shivered in distaste as he shot a wink towards Lilly Salvatore. Upon noticing Bonnie's gaze, the woman had the decency to flush and look away.

"You're still on probation, Enzo." She hissed at him, "If I find out you're sleeping with her-"

"You'll what? Fire me?" Enzo snorted.

"Darling you can't afford to fire me. We both know that. This place is going up in flames and I'm the only help you've got."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Bonnie swallowed her anger. Looking at him with pleading eyes, she spoke, "Look…just…don't get caught. Please. I don't need Damon Salvatore coming in here and and causing a scene. That's his mother."

Enzo laughed, his eyes sparkling, "Ohhh it's nothing like that. I'm new to town. Mrs. Salvatore is just being…welcoming."

Bonnie felt like she could retch in that moment.

"I don't want to know." She began shoving him towards the tables he needed to bus.

"I need to leave for an hour. I have a meeting with the Bank."

"Another one? How many times do you want to hear them reject your loan application?"

"I have a good feeling about this one." She snapped at him to which he simply shrugged and walked off.

Plastering on her best fake smile, Bonnie decided today was going to be her lucky day because it simply had to be. She was going to the Bank with her proposal for a business loan. She wanted to revive the dying Mystic Grill. It used to be a great place for teenagers to hang out in, when Bonnie was in school but now, as the owner of the place, she knew having only teenagers as customers wasn't good for business. She had to target a new audience; the over 21s, if she wanted to put that liquor licence to full use. Just as Bonnie left the restaurant, a man the definition of tall, dark and handsome stepped in. In fact he all but rammed into her. Bonnie, being tiny herself, struggled to remain on her feet and toppled over. Fully expecting to fall and smack her head on the ground, she squealed and raised her fists protectively over her head. Eyes shut, she waited for the inevitable pain. Instead, she simply heard a husky laugh.

"Really? That's how you protect yourself from a fall? By covering your face when you're about to whack your head?"

It took a moment for her hammering heart to calm down enough for her to open her eyes, never mind actually comprehending what this…rather stunning specimen was saying to her.

"Uhm.." She stuttered as he helped her upright. She didn't so much as notice his hands linger on her hips.

"Thanks," she laughed, a little breathless. "I thought I was for sure gonna die." Then she grumbled under her breath, "Atleast I'd get the insurance money to get me out of debt."

"It's not gonna be of much use if you're dead though." He replied and she shrugged automatically. Snapping her head towards him, her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Uh…you weren't meant to hear that. I'm not suicidal. That's not-I'm just poor."

He snickered, his devlish smile causing a fluttering in her stomach.

"Can we start over?" Bonnie laughed, "I'm Bonnie Bennett. Girl without a death wish."

"Right. Gotcha." He winked, "I'm Marcel Gerrard. Guy that wants to buy you out. Then take you out…in whichever order you prefer."

* * *

A/N  **Shout out to all my reviewers, especially Laikaa and 555hikai - Thank you so much for your reviews and sticking with the story!**

 **Laikaa there's a klaroline scene in here ;) They do become rather vital to the plot line in an unexpected way so watch out!**

 **Ok guys, poll time. I've been thinking about this a lot...Who do I pair Kai with!? I feel like Mystic Fall's resident psycho deserves someone equally devious? Katherine?**

 **Or do you guys want him to be paired with a good girl?**

 **Let me know your thoughts on Marcel and Bonnie's dynamic too...I smell *trouble*, especially with Kol coming back to Mystic Falls**

 ***dun dun dun***


End file.
